Prom Jack
by Vidka
Summary: Rima's totally going to win "Prom Queen" this year. But wait. Why is Nagihiko helping her? Could something else be gained through running for Prom Queen besides that tiara? Rimahiko.
1. Indirect Tongue Bath

**OMG, no way! New story? Yes. The other one…I lost all inspiration for doing a song fic. Sorry guys.**

**But this one should make up for it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DISCLAIM EVERY COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS FANFIC. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT A PEN NAMED PENNY.**

* * *

What state is the Earth in to be able to call itself "unveiled in joy"? Life cannot fix our problems. Life cannot give us our most desired wishes. Because that's what life _is_—our problems and wishes. All caused by our own simple mentality, making choices between right and wrong.

But the broken pieces of the world still never seem to mend doesn't it? Every rough edge of life goes through the same tragical changes to get that way. From another planet, we people seem unscathed, shrouded in trinity and tranquility as we make new lives and exterminate old ones.

In this world, there are winners and loser, popular and unpopular, intellegents and dumbasses. But what element of life causes a fixation in your status? The judgment of others.

What you think of others, and what others think of you is a very important concept. Don't listen to what adults tell you. It's just bullcrap to give you some self-confidence. It's more important than money, success, or even life. But nothing beats love, as we all know. And nothing can change your status no matter how unscathed or peaceful you are.

I'm that girl in my final year of Seiyo Second Division who everybody adored as soon as they laid eyes on my qualities from 7th grade.

I'm that girl who particularly won the talent show _because_ of those qualities, as everyone believes.

I'll be that girl who so easily won the talent show, but so brutally lost that coveted position I've always wanted to Utau Hoshina, and she didn't even go to this school.

I'm Rima Mashiro, 8th grade beauty supreme. Nice to meet you.

"Rima-chan…don't you think you should be carrying your own books for class?" grunted that despicable boy tailing me. I wonder why I even asked _him_ to hold my books for me. Anyways, he said yes. No backing down.

"No."

He's that purple headed, long-haired, basketball jock who's only one level more popular than me that everyone likes better because, I don't know, he's _nice_, or he's _smart_, and all that other crap.

Congratulations. You've met Nagihiko Fujisaki, or as _I_ like to call him, Fageeko Fujisucki. Moving on…

Today was the first day of my 2nd year in this 2nd division of the Seiyo Education chain. I wonder why they even bothered to make a 2nd division, when it's only going to be used for two grades.

But then again, if I know Tsukasa, that freak's probably only doing this to meet new little kids as the Guardians. That blasted pedophile.

Today is the start of a new term, and with each day passing by, that special occasion in spring nearing.

Yaya's fake prom.

Starting last year, Yaya decided to make a private prom in her home for the kids who couldn't wait until the official prom. I have no idea what her inspiration was. Probably some Disney show.

But I didn't know I would get so into it. Running for Prom Queen… It was a thrill, really. Everyone looked at me with dazzled eyes for weeks. I felt so confident that I was gonna win.

I mean come one, me verses that freak Saaya Yaambuki. I had it in the _bag_.

But it wasn't until I walked on the stage of Nagihiko's performance room, which he "oh-so-kindly" let us use, was where the trouble began. Kukai had been the one to hand me over my winning tiara, but then…

Utau Hoshina busted a hole through the wall, stole my mic, and started singing. Everyone in the crowd paused and then started chanting Utau's name. But she stopped singing all of a sudden, much to most people's dismay.

"Everyone, I know Rima is pretty and all, but _I'd_ make a better Prom Queen!"

The clapping came back. I remember the applause she'd gotten, shadowing mine. The crowd went wild for Utau Hoshina, Japan's number one pop singer three years straight…

And I was just a plain girl compared to Utau, plain and simple in all ways, broken by embarrassment, paralyzed in the state of shock. After a minute of the applause, Kukai declared Utau prom queen, and whispered me congratulations, shattering all confidence I had. I even heard him say, "That's my pop princess." I knew he didn't mean "Congrats" to me at all. I mean, of all proms Utau could've crashed, she ruined ours. Or maybe just mine.

Backstage, I would cry, Amu telling me not to let my mascara run. Yeah, you heard right. I let Amu put mascara on me. I didn't care. I didn't win. I set my hopes up so high, only to watch them fall back down to shatter.

But there had only been one person who comforted me, and sat with me throughout the whole night. Only that one person who stood up for me when I was crying.

"Rima-chan, if it was _my_ prom, you know you would've won…"

And as much as I hated to say it, Nagihiko's support was the best thing that had happened that night. He held me in his arms, and stroked my cheeks, wiping away the tears until they were completely dry, and I would be dreaming. He would tell me he voted for me, and secretly campaigned for me… But I was just happy that he built me back up after being knocked down.

But I'm starting to think this was a private thing. Nagihiko was never flamboyant about being kind and compassionate to me.

"Rima! It's time for class!"

"Right, Amu!"

* * *

The cafeteria was still as full as ever, welcoming some new faces, and one particular old one.

"RIMA-CHII!!!!!" an orange haired girl cried, tackle glompaging me. "OI RIMA-CHI WE'RE IN THE SAME SCHOOL AGAIN!!! YAYA IS SO ECSTATIC!!!"

I shook Yaya off me, guiding her over to the unoccupied Kukai. She ran in top speed, as if her clothes were on fire, and soon enough, she was out of my mind.

"Rima, we have all the same classes, huh?" Amu asked me suddenly.

"Oh yeah, looks like it." Amu looked at me. She's getting really good at figuring out my emotions. With every word I said, she would sense whether I'm sad, happy, angry, etc.

"Rima, I voted for you." Oh no. She's still on this. She leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Nagi-kun voted for you, too Rima."

As if that makes me feel better.

Oh wait. It actually does. Weird...

Lately, Amu's been avoiding Tadase and Ikuto. Whenever she sees them, or even hears the mention of their names, she walks away. Just watch.

"Amu, where's Tada--,"

"BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH"

I snickered to myself. And speaking of Snickers…

Here approaches Mr. Basketball.

Eating a candy bar. Snickers. He knows it's my favorite one, and now he's tormenting me by eating them right in front of my face.

"Athletes aren't supposed to eat candy, Fagihiko."

Suddenly, Yaya rushed back over to us, causing some sort of dust cloud to follow.

"YAYA WANTS YOUR CANDY!!"

But that Nagifreako wouldn't go down without a fight, as shown with his next actions. He threw the Snickers bar to Kukai, who was standing behind Yaya.

"If you want it so bad, why don't you come and get it?" Nagihiko tested. Like I said, that bastard is really asking for a fight. When it comes to candy, Yaya can get really…um…voilent.

"Secondary school is doing horrors to you, Nagi."

And for the third time, Nagi just loves trouble. He threw it to Kukai, who threw it back to Nagi with fierce power. Monkey in the middle, yes. But dodging the item wasn't part of the rules. Yaya ducked, so did Nagi. And since I am just the _luckiest person in the world_, standing behind Nagi, that candy bar knocked me down. Which means _I _get to go to the nurse's office.

"I can't believe she got knocked out by a candy bar."

Remind me to punch that person in the face after I'm done.

"Rima-chan, I'll escort you."

"No, it's okay. It's just chocolate." I opened the wrapper which was folded down. Triumphantly, I sunk my teeth into the chocolate goodness. Yum, caramel… "See? Candy bars are nothing to be scared of. I'm totally not afraid of candy."

"Uh Rima…I was eating that… And now you ate it…"

"So? We Asians do that all the time." **(OMG, NO WE DON'T!!!)**

"Yeah, but we're officially teenagers now, so I could've given you and STD. You just indirectly tongue bathed me."

Ew. EW!!!!

"_EEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!_"

* * *

**Haha yes. I loved typing this. I'm continuing this fer shure, babehs XD**

**But I'm gonna need some ideas. I'll gladly listen to your requests. Only the original ones. I hate those cliché things, like: "Oh! Make Nagihiko tell Rima he loves her, and they kiss!" or "How about Nagihiko teaches Rima to sew?"**

**Please. We all have our own unique minds to make our own ideas. Come on.**

**Well, other than that, REVIEW!!! :D**


	2. Misunderstanding

**You all have fun trying very hard to enjoy Chapter Two, okay? XD**

* * *

Today's' only the second day of school, and the teachers already decided to avalanche us with homework. Really? How can I keep up my grades to be prom queen if I'm going to have to deal with this mountain of papers?

Oh, and here's even better news.

The parents of the new Guardians sued Tsukasa, so you know what that means?

We get to flaunt around school in capes again.

And honestly, being the Queen guardian, but not being able to pull off Prom Queen…that's a bit disheartening. It makes me feel as if I'm not that capable to do any good. Like, I can't be a Nadeshiko. "She'd" get Prom Queen, two seconds flat. Even if Utau crashed it.

And speaking of Nadeshiko…

Nagifreako decided to ruin his perfect attendance record on the second day. Absent, to everyone's surprise, on only the second day of school. How lovely. I get to taunt him about this later.

I just realized, were we going to have to walk all the way to the Royal Garden to discuss Easter stuff? Ha, Easter. They're already down, so I don't see why we always have to talk about them. Although there is one thing I sorta always did wonder.

Of all the things to name a company, it's gotta be Easter, doesn't it? Easter reminds me of pink bunnies and caramel marshmallows.

"Will the new Guardians cha-cha over to the open area, please~"

Ew. Who says cha-cha anymo—OH, wait. Tsukasa's a maniac, I shouldn't have forgotten.

* * *

Okay, so all of a sudden, in an overnight job, Tsukasa decides to install a Royal Garden in our school. Smart, Tsukasa, smart. *cough, sarcasm*

"What's the big idea?" Amu demanded. Oh my, I thought she'd gotten rid of that icky act. Oh my, I just said "icky". Icky, icky, icky.

"Oh, you see, _this_ Royal Garden has _tinted_ windows! I have to go meet with Mr. Dopeekins for an important meeting. Chow~" Yeah right, I bet they're discussing which is cooler—Dora or Go Diego Go! I mean come on! He made a cool Italian word sound corny. It takes great determination and major concentration on retardation to do that. And, yep, totally Tsukasa.

"Mashiro-san?" addressed a voice behind me. I looked to see Tadase, holding a flower in his hand gesturing to Amu. "Give this to her and tell her I'm sorry…" He throws me the flower, and then runs away. It must've really pained him to hand over a perfectly good flower for me to give Amu. *sarcasm*

I wondered why he didn't just give it to Amu, since she was sitting in a chair right beside me. I think it had something to do with her not wanting to talk to him. What else could it be?

"Amu, what's going on? I don't wanna accept anymore flowers for you. Tadase burned them all with his cooties."

"Tadase doesn't have cooties." She responds, gritting her teeth together like a rabid bull. Seeing Amu so mentally conflicted bothers me. I mean, I'm her best friend right? Aren't I supposed to do something to help her get over this? Um, come to think of it… she wouldn't even tell me what "this" is.

"Amu, tell me what happened."

"Nothing, I just want you to be with Nagi so bad, it pains to see you two not together."

"Great, now what's the real reason?"

She gathers up all of her things back into her striped bag and leaves the Royal Garden, leaving me standing in it, concerned.

Pfft, and the next thing you know, she texts me.

_"These windows really _are_ tinted"_

_"Okay, so are you gonna tell me what happened, or not?"_

_"Um, you now I would, but I have to baby-sit Ami T^T And plus, I need a huge favor from you."_

_"Shoot."_

_"Well, okay. I need you to go to the store and pick up some steam dumplings for Nagi. He's ill, so it's the least you can do."_

Ending this convo, I flipped my phone shut. God, to do, or not to do?

Ugh, I figured I might as well do. I mean, Nagi's been really helpful to me, and it's not like he did anything wrong, besides interfere with my social life.

Okay, I guess that was pretty bad to do.

But still. He's sick, and one little run to the store wouldn't hurt.

* * *

"Who are you?"

"I'm Rima Mashiro, a classmate of Nagi's. I brought him some dumplings, since he's sick?"

"Hm, what kind?" she tests me.

"Pork." I answered proudly.

"NAGIHIKO!!! YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S HERE!!!" What a freak! I kindly deliver dumplings to Nagihiko and she thanks me by embarrassing me! Nagi wasn't out yet. He must be really ill. Or really embarrassed. Hmph, you're not the only one, dude.

"Eh, okay. Nagihiko's on the 2nd room down the 4th hallway on the second floor."

"Wow, thanks for the detailed information."

I'm not going to say I easily found Nagihiko's room, even though it would make me proud to say so. I got lost like, 45369823 times. I swear, the dumplings might've been cold already. If a pretty lady with long violet hair hadn't guided me to his room, I would've been the ghost haunting Nagi's house.

Hehe, I could haunt Nagihiko in his sleep. MUAHAHAHAHA.

"Nagihiko, you have a visitor." She says, guiding me through the door.

"Thanks mom." As soon as Nagi's mom left, Nagihiko began to eye me with a sly look playing on his face.

"So you asked my mom to take you to my room… and you're by yourself. Rima, you dirty beast." Why must boys always jump to this conclusion?

"I'm here to give you your dumplings." I said. But wait. I guess I should…I don't know…Okay, I've decided! I will! "And I'm here to nurse you back to health!"

"Rima did you character transform with Suu or something?" Did I sound like I cared? I tried not to, gosh this is so complicated… All I'm trying to do is make him feel better, like he did to me.

"Just lie down on that darned bed and let's see what I can do."

There was a strange feeling about being alone in Nagihiko's room alone. Like, if I stand here any longer, something bad is going to happen to me O_O

Nonetheless, I took the nearest chair near Nagi's bed and tended to him. I slipped my hand under his purple tresses only ending up to feel a volcano. I recoiled my burning hand back and as far away as possible from Nagi's skin.

"Nagi, maybe you _do_ have STDs…"

"What do you mean?" Nagi said, curiosity arousing.

"You're like, really hot." Peering over to his now blushing face, I realized I had said something totally misunderstanding. Wow, Rima, you're so smart. Saying accidental flattering comments. "I mean, like, your body must be fire burning right now."

"Rima-chan, are you--,"

"No! What I meant to say is that you're probably red hot on fire right now…"

"OH MY!!"

"No, that's not what you think! I meant to say that you're probably 180 degrees right no—,"

"Oh my goodness." Why must he act so stubborn…? Secondary school _does_ do horrors to people. "I can't believe you're checking out my body when you're supposed to be 'nursing' me"

"Nagihiko, you have a fever." If he misunderstands that, then I'm going to—

"Oh, okay." Hehe, I thought so. "Rima-chan, can you help me sit up?"

"Whatever." He put his hand in mine, using mine as a gentle support. "'Kay, so you wanna eat your dumplings now?" Nagi looked at me all puzzled. Like the look Tadase gives Ikuto whenever he asked if Tadase ever got laid before.

"Rima, I broke my arms yesterday when I tried to ditch dance practice…"

"What?! So how are you going to eat, Nagi?!" He smirked a very evil smirk.

* * *

"Open wide! Here comes the choo-choo train!!!" Wait. Did I honestly just say that? And did he just really open his mouth? "I can't believe I'm feeding you."

"In a few years, you'll be breastfeeding my babies."

Suddenly the scariest thing just happened. An image of two little babies with purple and golden hair popped into my mind.

"NUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Oopsies. Did I scream too loud?

**BOOM!**

"Nagihiko! I told you not to bang Rima when she comes!!!" O_O Wait what?! Let me comprhend: Nagi's mom kicked the door over thinking Nagi just sexed me up, saying that she had this visit planned…?

"Mom, I didn't lay her! Yet…" he mumbled the last word. Yet? Oh my.

"Wait, what did you mean? Did you plan this visit?!"

"Um, well…"

"It was Amu's fault isn't it?

"Yep."

Ms. (Mrs?) Fujisaki left the room just now. And good thing, too. I don't want her to see me beating the shit out of her only son. I turned around, making sure to wear an angry face, and glared at Nagi. He was hiding under his blankets. Wow, nice move smart one.

"Nagihiko… I can't believe you and Amu set this up."

"Rima-chan, I really…"

And that was all I could muster before I left his room, and took an elevator to the living room on the bottom floor.

_I'm never coming back here._

* * *

"Rima-chan? Are you--,"

"Not now mom." Things have been much more happier and peaceful around the house, after dad left on his business trip. He never told me he was going away. He left while I was at school apparently, which I found VERY mean. And he took my awesome monkey slippers with him, damnit. Another thing someone I cared about did without telling me.

Um, yeah. Cared about. I'm talking about Amu. Don't misunderstand.

As I unloaded everything off of me, I ran to my room. I have some very serious business to attend to.

-

"GOD DAMNIT!!! NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI I HAaAAaAaAaATE YOUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!"

Did the neighbors threaten to give me a rabies shot? Oh yeah, you bet.

And while they're at it, tell them to give Fagifreako his STD shot.

* * *

**Aiya. Amu made Rima hate Nagi. I should make Rima hate Amu too.**

**But Amu's cool, so I'll let her go ;D**

**The next chapter, I want Rima to forgive Nagi! Tell me HOOOOWWWW!!!!**

**Reviews are nice :3**


	3. Mentality

**Out of all the reviews I've gotten from the other chapter, PandaBear36's made me smile the most ^_^**

**So this chapter here is dedicated to her. I don't care what the hell you think about it. Focus on the good things for once. **

**Sheesh.**

* * *

It's actually been a month. Yes, you all heard right. A month since I've spoken a word to Nagihiko. Amu, she's cool, so I forgave her.

Well, you can't really blame me. I mean, Nagi's a boy and I was in his room. But what bothered me the most was that he took advantage of the fact that I actually cared about him, and used it to toy around with my feelings.

When you care about someone, your mind sacrifices all else times for that person, and plus, caring wasn't exactly what I do.

You could put Amu in a field of fire, and I'll just scream "Get the hell out of there!"

You could throw Yaya in a tank of sharks, and I'll tell her "It's just a mutated fish!"

You could send the boogie man after Tadase, and I'd… Actually, I wouldn't really care. **(NO BASHING TADASE, RIMA!)**

But I deserved more than to have been wasting my time. Change the dang topic, Rima. Stop rambling on.

You wouldn't believe how much weight I've gained recently.

I'm scared even just thinking about it. It's not as heavy as when you step on a scale and they tell you "Sorry. One at a time." I guess it's not that bad, but it's a lot.

I jumped from 82 pounds to 97 pounds.

OMG RIMA, NOW YOU'RE GETTING CLOSER TO NORMAL FOR 8TH GRADE!!! =O

Yeah, but I gained all of that in a month! And the bad thing is that I know how it happened! And it's obvious I regret it. I looked at my tummy. Yep, totally regret it.

It all happened that day when I found out I was tricked into nursing Nagihiko.

First thing I did was scream like a maniac, causing the neighbors to stir. Then, I grabbed that tub of fudge I got last Christmas. "It's comfort food :3" my aunt had told me. And I thought that was the perfect time to get comforting.

And as you all know, fudge is a no-no if you're on your diet.

And I probably look fatter, too.

Then, as if to distract me, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"I think you look stunning, Rima." _Is this guy some freaking mind reader or something?! Haha, nice try. Nagihiko can't trick me this time. I'm not giving in to staying mute to him. All month, he's been trying to apologize to me. Do I believe him? Does Santa support child-labor?

Yes, I _do_ believe him. I just won't give in to staying silent to him.

And to think it's December now. Almost Christmas, and a few more months till the prom! My campaign's been a little…off lately. Is this because of my weight gain? You know, Lap Band is only for 18 years and up, okay? So don't force me to "Let my new life begin."

T^T"

No. I can't do this anymore. For four weeks, I've been trying not to think of him, but he's _all _I could think about. With every dreams I had, his face was imprinted somewhere. Whether it was on the sand, face-to-face, or on my heart.

Four whole weeks, has Nagi been haunting my dreams. Why not before, I don't know. Maybe I'm suffering from some kind of mental illness where you think you love the person you hate.

Must be it.

I mean, okay, get this. This is something I said in my dream the other day:

_"I'm so jealous, Nagihiko, of all the unworthy things that lay in that heaven of your home. Your blanket, the dust, the air… How is it that they can gaze upon you all they want, but I am forbidden to see you?"_

You see? That's nuts! "Heaven". Pfft. I guess that part was because he lives in his home? Making it heaven?

I'm an idiot. I guess I should just empty my mind and focus on my surroundings so you don't have to put up with this new mentality of mine.

The faint sound of tapping was heard near my window. If it's who I think it is, then he's a freaking mind reader, for sure this time. Peering down, I see no one other than Nagihiko, just as I had expected. This. This is a bad case of disparity.

"Rima!" he yelled through a blow horn. Blow horn. Yikes! Is my mom home?

I ran out of the room as fast as I can, trying not to trip on the hardwood floor. Checking every room in the house, I smiled in relief to see that my mom made plans for tonight.

But wait. Why am I glad? I mean, psh, my mom can call the police and put Nagi in jail for…uh…throwing rocks at my window! I can imagine the trail right now!

_**Judge-Dude-Guy-Person:** What is it that you are here for?_

_**Me:** He threw rocks at my window, dude!_

_**Judge-Dude-I'LL JUST CALL HIM SCOTT:** Aw, isn't that cute. I think he likes you._

NUUUUU!!!!

Frantically, I scribbled the words "Whaddya want?" on a rough piece of paper that was conveniently lying on my desk and threw it down the window. Nagihiko, being the athlete he is, caught it without any difficulty.

"What do I want? Of course you know what I want! I want your forgiveness! I want us to be friends again!"

We were never friends to begin with. Don't deceive me. If you were to suddenly confess to me, I think I'd laugh away to my heart's content, and I wouldn't care about leaving you with a broken heart. Give up. I believe you.

_"You never treated me like a friend even before our little fight"_ I sprawled on a paper. Again, I threw it down the window.

"I was a fool! I was so conflicted with myself! And inside thought ruined my outside life and I know I shouldn't have deceived you, but I want a second chance. Rima, please…?"

Sighing to myself, I scribbled down my response on another wrinkled paper.

_"I don't know. I've been 'conflicted' too, actually, if your definition matches mine. You're pretty cute when you're desperate." _DAMNIT!! Why did I write that?! Erase, ERASE!!! Shoot. It's pen. Aiming for the trash can, I threw the paper with all my might. But it wasn't enough. The window was still open, so the wind just suddenly decided to shift the total opposite direction, as if it was like "Oh my gosh. I can't wait to see the look on Nagi's face when he reads this!" Mother Nature has issues against teenage girls, doesn't it? Attempting to make Nagi turn red. But I guess, it _will_ be a pretty funny sight.

And so I turned around to look out my window, and saw a really weird looking tomato.

…

It's Nagi, isn't it?

"Rima, you're pretty cute _all the time_." O_O I bet _I'm_ the one looking like a deformed tomato now. He conitinued, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel. Cast thou's long golden cascades of heaven and allow thy to meet the whole of your eyes, and--,"

I quicked scribbled on a post it, this time, but before it could make it's way out my window…

"I just said, let me in your room."

_"Why would you want to be in my room?"_

"Because… It's been a whole month since I've looked in those golden topazes you call eyes."

And with that, I shut my window closed, and went to sleep.

Only this time, I let myself dream about Nagihiko. What a dream it will be.

* * *

**This was just a filler chapter. And probably the worst attempt at fluff ever. I wanted this to be for PandaSmex, so I worked extra hard on it! I skipped Science homework, just so I could get this done!**

**LOL for a second, I was considering him singing "Shut up and Sleep With Me" XD**

**Well, reviews are nice… And very apprecciated.**

**And btw, I have a friend named LaharlCrazy1120. She wrote this really good Amuto story, but it's lacking reviews! Your thoughts are gladly welcomed, only if their nice or helpful though. Thanks.**

**And once again, REVIEW~**


	4. Mistletoe

****

Who said Christmas brings no romance? ;D

* * *

"Can you believe it's already Christmas Eve, Rima-chan?" called Nagi behind me. I'm surprised that Amu, Yaya, and even Kukai had to do something today when I called them over. Why, of all people, must Nagi be the only one to show up? I simply nodded to show agreement, because even though he and I already made up, it's fun not to talk to him.

I like when he's desperate.

"Rima?" LALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!! "RIMA I'M GOING TO THROW A FREAKING SNOWBALL AT YOU!" Holy—uh—rock, HE WOULDN'T!!

_BOOM!_

I can't believe he just did.

"YOU LO-LO HEAD!!! YOU'RE SCREWED WITH ME!!!"

I didn't know what force in the world made me say that. It's only going to be asking for more trouble, and I'm going to end up being the one who gets hurts. I'm messing with an athlete here. Basketball, soccer, volleyball, _karate_… Well, if he stays away from the face, things might be okay.

It was retarded of me to run around the whole field. Nagi wasn't even following. And yes, I was expecting him to. Don't get ideas.

"Hey, you aren't--," I started, speaking with (fake) concern.

"No. I'm afraid I might hurt you."

"You… you won't—I mean—Why do you care, anyway?" Walking over to me, Nagihiko smiled. Very faintly too, like in those cartoons where the people are always smiling for no darn reason. Except this smile was giving off some kind of warmth that would keep me out in the snow for a few more, uh, months, without a jacket.

I've been doing this a lot lately. Freaking out over every single action Nagihiko makes. I think my disease is getting worse. And I've been making some options, just in case things get serious.

Okay, option one is that I go see a doctor about this. I, Rima Mashiro, like this one.

Option two, give in to this freakish disease and end up living married to Nagihiko like as if I'm under some spell. I, Rima Mashiro, um…_Half_-like this one.

MENTAL SLAP. Okay, I don't like it at ALL. Don't believe what this disease tells me. Just focus on the snow! Yeah! Or the winter nights. They're the exact same colors as Nagi's long silky locks of—

"I think I like you too much to cause you pain." O_O What? No sniddy remark? Pfft. Just as expected of Nagihiko. Building me up to break me down again! _This_. This will be fun to watch. "Rima, tell me you hate me."

This I cannot do.

Somewhere, deep in my mind, something told me '_Easy! Because I_ do _hate you, and I have no troubles saying my feelings_' But the problem was deciding if a small voice in your head was more powerful than every fiber in your being.

"I-I can't."

"Well, then I'm happy." Laying a gentle hand on my shoulder, he continued. "Permission to hug?"

"P-p-permission granted." Shivering. Shivering! Nice one, Rima! Maybe I'm just shivering because I'm cold. Not shocked. Believe it! (Oh great, I sound like Naruto)

I stayed silent as Nagihiko embraced his compassion around me. It was like falling into the sky. Not that Nagihiko had cloud holes in him, or that he let birds fly in his body. Birds never pooped out of him before. It's because I feel like I can continue hugging him forever and ever, and won't even bother to leave.

But too bad for me, I fell back on Earth. He stopped hugging me T^T

"Thanks for an awesome present, Rima." He said. I wondered if he ate on of his housekeeper's sleeping pills that make you all…not what you are. I should take them, too. Maybe the disease will go away and I can go back to h-h-ha-hat, NOT LIKING NAGI!!! "Walk with me?"

To think that it was painstaking enough just to be walking near him, but he insisted that we hold hands, so that we stay warm. This dude. He must really love to torture me.

As we arrived at what used to be a lake of glistening blue water (now snow covered and powdery), we noticed this adorable little white puppy in a box reading "Adopt Me." No. The box was not reading the words. That's what it said on the box. Just in case you didn't know~

I can't take my eyes off that little animal. Looking into its soft eyes reminded me deeply of Nagi.

"Nagi, that dog really makes me think of you."

"Is that a compliment?"

Kneeling near the dog, I stretched a cautious arm out to it. I'm surprised this dog is homeless. I've never felt softer fur in my life. Maybe it was just recently abandoned?

"Nagi, can I have it?"

"I don't know. Someone else would surely take it. And your mom wouldn't appreciate it." And he was right. We had a dog a few years ago and it ran away. Mom wouldn't get over it.

Still, even though my disease made me infatuated with Nagi, I couldn't help but want to take the dog home. I mean, I have a shugo chara already, but something doesn't feel right without another companion. This puppy could maybe even bring my family together!

"Rima, come on, I'll walk you home."

* * *

"Rima-chan! Christmas, honey!"

"Alright mom!"

Without brushing my teeth, or even bothering to change, I ran downstairs, but tripped. I'm happy no one saw me. My nightgown, hehe, went up and my panties were showing, hehehe…

"Did I get a lot of presents mom?" Mom was smiling oddly. I guess you could say it's odd that she's smiling, and that her smile was odd ass well.

"Oh yeah. A sweet young man came to give you this." When she walked over to the kitched to the backdoor, my mind pondered over nt what the present was, but who was the young man. Mom was talking about.

The door barely opened an inch until…

"OMGOMOGMWO HWIURG WIOUGR IT'S THAT PUPPY!!!!!!!" OMGOMOGMWO HWIURG WIOUGR IT'S THAT PUPPY!!!!!!! 8D

Yes, I just spoke my mind. Got a problem?

Oh wait…

"Nagihiko, what are you doing in my backyard?"

"OH LOOK! I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR THE CHRISTMAS PARTY AT WORK. HAVE FUN RIMA-CHAN~" Work. My mom is working on Christmas.

Right after the door slammed, Nagihiko spoke, but I''m not really sure if it was Nagi. His face was…chilli red. It almost made him look like a parody of the Titans.

"Icouldn'." He said, avoiding all my attempts of eye contact. "This puppy…well you really want it, and I think it's special 'cause we found it together so I woke up early this morning and brought the puppy for you and I was really hoping you'd like it."

"Has anyone ever told you how awesome you are?"

"You're calling me awesome?" Sigh. Is it too hard to believe I can be nice and praising sometimes?! "It's just hard to believe that you're nice and praising sometimes."

Damnit.

Looking up to avoid eye contact, (I was blushing. I FELT IT!)I saw something that could've been why Nagi was blushing so hard.

"My mom d-decides to put up a mistletoe right on top of us before she leaves…"

Speechlessly, Nagi stared. Maybe he's giving me a taste of my own medicine.

No, I take that back. He's not.

Because I never remembered kissing Nagi under the mistletoe when I was purposley mute to him.


	5. Parents

My mom.

Is annoying.

For the past three days, she's been bragging about the tape she caught of Nagi kissing me. Bad mom. BAAAD. I mean, it was just one..._peck_. ("Come on Rima, he practically MADE OUT WITH YOU!! A twenty second kiss does NOT make a peck!" mom had said when I tried to argue.)

And don't even get me started on her new attempts. I have all her conversations with Nagi's mom recorded. Yes, I'm bad, too. But you know where I get it from at least. I thought she was tight with Mrs. Hinamori, but you should see her on the phone with Ms. Fujisaki. Yep, I think she's single. Hopefully, mom isn't a lesbian. If our mom's get married…then Nagi and I will be siblings AND WE CAN'T GET MARRIED—I mean…I don't like Nagi.

Tonight, Ms. Fujisaki is coming over, since mom's never seen her face before. And maybe Nagi will be there too, then I'll thank him for that Christmas kiss. And for the puppy to.

Of which I have no name for.

Of course, since I'm oh-so grateful to Nagi for giving him to me, I might as well name it after him. So let's see…

Nagihiko.

Gihiko.

Hiko.

*O* I like Hiko!!! But then, people will think he's the master, and what control will I have then? **(A/N: Hiko means master in Japanese.)**

For now, let's stick with "the puppy Nagi gave me for Christmas". Eventually, I'll have the perfect name for my little puppy.

I went to my room to lay down, because I think I deserved to relax. But just as soon as I dropped myself on my bed, the phone rang. Nice job, you stinking caller.

"Hello?" I said.

"Rima-chan?" Nagihiko…How did he get my phone number anyway? "I got your number through our mom's calls ^_^" Just like he can read my mind.

"Well, why did you call? I'm sorta in the middle of something right now."

"I called you 'cause I wanna hear your voice. Is that too little reason to call?" My checks suddenly got hot. It's not everyday when I get flattered like this. "I can help you do whatever it is if you want" he offered.

Let's see. I'm just laying down. I can't imagine Nagi helping me with that.

"No, it's alright. Shouldn't you be preparing to come to dinner in two hours?" I said, trying to change the topic.

"Dinner? What-OH. Yeah. At your house right? Will I be seeing you?" I just remembered. Nagi's going to be seeing me tonight! I can imagine myself walking to the dining room looking like a trashy hobo. Everyone would start looking at me with horrid eyes…

"Make...Myself...Pretty...I'...GTG TTYL KK?!". I could practically feel his smirk from the other line.

* * *

Three more minutes.

Three more minutes until 7 o'clock, and I can't begin to describe how nervous I am. I don't know why, so don't ask me. Things are just…complicated right now.

I glared at my outfit in disgust. It looks like I was just sucked in a portal to Pokemon and was raped by Jigglypuffs and Pikachus. Amu just left a few minutes ago. What was she doing here in the first place, you ask?

For some reason, she knew I was having fashion troubles and came over with 28 different outfits in hand. Plus Miki, I forgot to mention.

So that's why I'm sitting on my couch in a dangerously revealing black miniskirt and a light, fluffy pink blouse. It's not my style, trust me. You can't catch me in public wearing this. Miki, who was staring at me suspiciously, noted that something was wrong.

I went through make up, hairspray, and a whole bunch of other things I won't tell you about, until Miki pointed out that my hair ribbon to tie up my ponytail was lopsided T~T.

"OMG RIMA-CHII, YOU LOOK HAAAWT~" said my mother, rudely interrupting my train of thought. "Nagi's gonna wanna bang you for sure after he gawks at you in this!!!" What a mom. Aren't parents supposed to do anything to prevent their kids from getting "down"? My mom threw her car keys on the floor, looking lost and confused. And…I'm thinking she's acting.

"Oh, Rima…It appears I've dropped my car keys. Could you pick them up?" she asked, in a robotic monotone. I walked over to her feet, were the car keys were and sighed. Suddenly, my mom yelled. "AH HAH! I KNEW IT! The miniskirt is too long…he can't see your panties like this. How embarrassing." Isn't it the other way around…? If he sees my underwear, _then_I should be embarrased??

Out of nothing, my mom just ripped off my skirt, leaving me standing in the room with just my panties and shirt on. So yes, my mom just...just _stripped_ me =O

"I think I'll just make it four inches shorter, and you'll be sexilicious~" F-f-four inches?! The skirt is already mid-thigh! Oh Kami, kill me now…

As I turned around to walk away, the doorknob turned and I was disabled from running away or hiding. Well, for one thing, Nagihiko looked really hawt in a tux. Two, it's dark and I can't figure my way out of the living room. But luckily, as said in number two, it was dark, so Nagi can't see me in…my panties.

Wrong. Oh, so very wrong.

With a simple flick of the light switch, the brightness of the room came pouring in, exposing my legs. I was even wearing bikini briefs! Oddly enough, Nagi didn't seem affected.

"Oh. Hey, Rima-chan." Nagi greeted nonchalantly.

"D-d-d-don't you knock?!" I threw at him in response.

"I knocked a few times, but no one answered, so I just went in." he said while glaring at my body. "I see you prepared for my arrival."

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND _MEWL_ AT MY BODY! And where's your mom anyway?" I added as an afterthought.

"She's coming right now. And don't be shy, Rima. I saw you in your panties on Christmas." My mom entered the living room with something that looked like _Daisy Dukes. _

"Rima, put these on! You'll look so hot, you'll turn on NAGI!!! H-h-how are you today, dearie? _You look good!"_My mom added, suddenly noticing Nagi. I grabbed the really short shorts from my mom's hands so that I was wearing something over my underwear. Breeze on my legs is not something I'm used to.

"Okay Rima, I'm gonna go get you some lotion. your legs are super pale!!!" Once my mother left to get lotion, Nagi spoke.

"You have a really good mom. She obviously cares about you a lot." I wanted to smack him. If he was in here five minutes ago, he'd regret what he'd just said. My mom... Ugh. The door opened, revealing the woman who'd guided my to Nagi's room a month ago.

"Hello, Ms. Fujisaki!" I greeted. First impressions are everything.

"Oh, hello Rima-chan. You've grown, haven't you?" I blushed. No one ever points out if I grow or not. This is a first, and it feels a little weird, but it'll sure boost my self esteem. "Where's your mom? I wanna meet my sister-in-law." Grr. This woman is TEASING ME!!! Luckily for me, mom entered the room. She'll be the only person to keep me from killing tonight.

"Rima-chan, I got you the aloe vera one. It smells really--," My mom dropped the lotion bottle on the floor due to apparent shock. Her hands were trembling and she made a face that looked like the one Sawako gave Kazehaya at the end of KnT episode 1. The moment my mom saw Ms. Fujisaki, a lot of tension formed in the atmosphere. It was almost scary. Like, if we were flying animals, we'd drop dead right now because of the heavy gravity. "Misaki."

"Saika." Ms. Fujisaki hissed. "It's been a while." A big change in personality there. A few moments ago, she was smiling and cheerful. Now, she looks like Ikuto just snuck in her shower and raped her. "So how are you and that boyfriend you stole from me in freshman year?"

"_Naoto,_" my mom gritted through her teeth. "Is on a business trip in Korea. Now where's you and that boyfriend you _slept_with in sophomore year?" OUCH. I looked over to Nagi. He simply smiled at me and said "Five bucks on my mom." I noticed the blue headphones around his neck. That should be responsible for his playboy behavior today. I shook my head in disagreement of the bet. Ms. Fujisaki, get ready to get PWNED.

"We divorced." Wait. So that means Nagi has no dad...How disheartening. I don't know what I would do if I had no dad. Even if he doesn't care for me, I'm glad to have him around to protect me. "Now, if you please, don't mention that dratted man in my face again, or things are going to get ugly..."

"HA! THINGS GOT UGLY WHEN YOU WALKED IN THE ROOM!!!" O_O Way to go, Mom!!!

Nagi's SO gonna owe me five bucks.

* * *

**Haha, a parent's feud? This is gonna be SWEET!!! I have a whole list of insults to use during their dinner the next chapter! *O***

**And I need a name for the puppy! He's white, fluffy, and small. His breed? I don't know, what kind of dogs are white, fluffy, and small? **

**So anyway, you guys please mention a name for the dog if you review. It would really help ^_^**

**And some insults would be great too (For the moms over dinner LOL)! Come on, everyone! Get your hate on 8D **

**Ex:**

**Misaki (Nagi's mum): I gotto go look in the mirror. I think I have something in my teeth.**

**Saika (Rima's mum): You break, you pay.**

**I'm not sure what the mom's actual names are, so I looked at the lst of Japanese names and their meanings for guidance ;D And if you look back to chapter 2, I changed what happened to Rima's parents. I didn't let them divorce afterall.**

**Well, reviews are nice~**


	6. Disinherited

The dinner was terribly revolting.

I don't know how many times my mom threw something at Misaki, and how much wrinkles she induces on her either. Tonight was terrible, yes, but in an assumable way, tonight would be a night none of us would ever forget.

Things started badly in the car, and then gradually became worse.

Car Ride:

Nagihiko's mom was looking the mirror, applying powder to her face without a word to be spoken, but then my mother spoke up.

"Hm, the mirror didn't count to five, but Bloody Mary showed up anyways." _Zing!_

**-0-0-**

**I don't really care where you live at  
Just turn around boy and let me hit that  
Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat!  
Just show me where your dick's at!**

"I bet this was the song they played at your wedding." My mom said. The insult was ignored.

**Music's up  
Listen hot stuff  
I'm in love**

"Aw, isn't that sweet? She's in love!" Misaki suddenly says. "Now it'll make a good wedding song."

_**WITH THIIIIS SONG!!!**_

"*cough* Slut *cough*"

**-0-0-**

When my mom ran out of gas for her car, she gave Nagi the money to go pay for it. When he left…

"Ah, I'm so bored." My mom said while dragging out her cell phone from her purse. "Oh! What do you know? Urban dictionary, how lovely… Oh what do you know? They _do_ have correct definitions on there! Misaki, did you know you're a cum dumpster who uses the services of male prostitutes? Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were tight."

Unfortunately for mom, Misaki was still powdering her face and didn't hear a word mom said about her and male prostitutes. I wonder if they pay well. Maybe if they know the right tricks they might get an extra tip…?

If that was true, I think I'd be a rich prostitute one day **(LOL PandaSmex…I love our conversations XD).**

Dinner:

"Alright everyone, we have to think of ways how to get Misaki to fit out of this car! It's a miracle how she got in in the first place…" Misaki just groaned and got out of the car.

**-0-0-**

"Pardon me, I must use the restroom!" said Nagi's mom.

"What did the poor toilet ever do to you?!" If you hadn't guessed who said this…you really gotta go visit a doctor or something. Once again, the insult was ignored. Mom couldn't stand being ignored by her "archnemesis", so naturally, as a true lady would do, she stuck up two middle fingers at Misaki until she was out of sight.

"Your mother is so rude, Nagi." My mom scolded. Honestly, even though she's my mom, she shouldn't be the one talking. I turned to Nagi.

"I'm so bored."

"Me too." He agreed. From under the table, he and I were playing chopsticks. Screw his intellectual advanced mind. I lost all rounds.

After 30 minutes, Misaki still hasn't returned from the restroom. Anyone could've assumed she was having a hard time in there, but she didn't even eat yet.

"Rima-chan~" my mom called. "Go check in the restroom for Misaki-chii, ne?"

As if she heard us, she approached the table cautiously, seeming to avoid my mom's Death Glare. "I can't fit through the damn window…" I heard her mumble.

I feared for Misaki. She's sitting across from my mom, who's giving her knife and fork a promising look, at that. Not wanting to sit around any longer, I left.

"I ate before I came mom. I'll wait for you outside."

"Well bring Nagi-kun! You can't be out there yourself!" And so I did.

"Isn't it pretty tonight?" Nagi asked me.

"Actually, yeah, it is."

Nagi escorted me to a neighboring ice cream store. And he paid for mine too!

I ate my ice cream in silence on a bench in front of the restaurant where our moms were eating. The tension is…retarded. I can only imagine what's keeping him silent.

O_O

"A-are you remembering seeing me in my panties?!"

"…No" I sighed to myself. I guess I'll believe him…this time. But only because he's wearing a tux. A really hot one too, if I do say so myself.

"Then tell me what's wrong." I demanded. "Before I give my mom the list of insults I have to use against your mom." He hesitated to answer me. It seemed like he was pondering over how to say it, while I was thinking about how chocolate is brown. Is it like this to represent poop?

"Before we left, my mom told me 'If I end up not liking this woman, I forbid you from—'"

"Go on…"

"I can't. Please don't make me…"

"Oh please, don't cry…" But he did anyway. What can I do to—OH NO. Oh gosh, Rima, I hate the way you think…

Unwillingly, I pressed my lips gently to his. Well, it started out gently, but I felt a new tear leak down his cheek, so I pressed a bit harder. But then…his lips were so mesmerizing, I threw my ice cream on the floor and just let myself enjoy a one-sided make out session. He slowly used his free hand to push me away, much to my dismay.

"Rima, what was that?"

"It was me trying to make you stop crying."

"But you licked me!!!" I did? I don't remember licking him. Did I really?

"I don't recall--,"

"It's alright…" Don't sound alright! "Let's go back inside."

It's like we walked into a portal back in time to the Boston Massacre.

"Are you two fighting?" I called to the moms. Nagihiko gave me the Duh-Captain-Obvious-They're-Fighting face.

"Am I not the Tooth Fairy?" Misaki deemed. From across the room, my mom gasped loudly.

"YOU OWE ME $50 YOU CHEAP, UGLY BASTARD!!! I LOST ALL MY BABY TEETH ALREADY AND YOU NEVER PAID UP!"

"HOLD ON!!!" screamed someone. He had a shiny badge thingy on his shirt. So either he's a policeman, or he's a fag. "MA'M, YOU'RE BANNED FROM THIS RESTAURANT."

"Oh, sorry officer." My mom said. "She's not a ma'm. She's like--,"

"Saika! Just stop trash talking about me! I haven't said anything negative about this whole night!" _Wait for it…_ "YOU'RE BEING AN IMMATURE BITCH!"

"Then you get immature too so that we can play horse! I'll be the front part, and you…you can be yourself!" OUCH!

Two Hours of Non-Appropriate Speech Later:

"God damnit! I hate that woman!" my mom said as she furiously threw her jacket on the couch. What did the couch ever do to her? "It's a wonder how she had such a pleasant child."

"Mom, just get over it. It's not like you're ever gonna see her face again."

"You're right, honey."

I ran to my room at top speed. Must. Call. Amu. I had her phone number practically programmed in my veins.

"Amu?"

"Rima! I need to ask you something."

"Go for it."

"In two days my parents are taking Ami to an audition for modeling. You wanna come to my house for a sleepover?" Is Misaki not the Tooth Fairy?

"I'm in." She hung up the phone from the other line. I seriously felt like I forgot something though =/

Looking in the mirror, I noticed something totally unslightly and a bit annoying. Ah, he had chocolate ice cream, didn't he? I smeared it all over my lips when I was "licking" him.

It was fun. But don't tell Nagi ;D

Lately, I've been purposely giving in to this disease. Purposely, because I think it'll save me more time and thinking. And I've came up with this...REALLY retarded theory that saying I have a disease is just an excuse to cover up "my love for him". When I consulted Amu of this, she merely chuckled, spazzed a bit, and hung up the phone.

But seriously. What's the chances of my theory being a fact? **(A/N:**You all tell her how likely it is XD)

From my window, I saw a boy trudging his way towards our front door. And I was worried it would be Nagihiko. I mean, from what he told me, it sounds like his mom did something horrible to him. I raced down the stairs like as if it were Christmas day. Opening the door, I became face to face with just who I thought would be here: The Tooth Fairy coming to give mom the money she deserves.

No, idiot, it's Nagihiko.

At least, under the light layer of blood it is. His bangs covered up at least half his face. He looked like an emo descendant of Hitler. Only Nagihiko was trembling like the only thing taht held him up was gravitational pull.

But that didn't last very long.

Before I knew it, Nagihiko was found dropped on his knees, leaning on me for support, crying for the very first time. The sound of his sobs were like knifes to my ears. It hurt to see him make sounds of great sadness. Not just normal sadness, like "I ate too much gum and I swallowed it and it hurts my tummy". Like, everywhere hurts for him. His head hurts, his body hurts, and I think his heart hurts too.

"Rima." he said in a serious tone. He spoke barely above a whisper, but I could somehow read his words. He muffled the words through his mouth slowly, the words I never expected myself to dread so much. "I've been...disinherited..."

* * *

**OMG NO WAY!**

**It's some kind of joke, isn't it? Hell no. I'm dead serious, even if it sounds funny. If you were Rima and the person you didn't know you loved said he/she had no more family, would you laugh?**

**Oh, and you might've forgotten that Misaki is Nagi's mom. Why does Rima call her Misaki? She doesn't. It's in her mind; it's way easier to think Misaki than to think Nagi's mom or .**

**And about Rima's mom, I know she looked old in her cameo appearance in the series. In my fanfiction...just consider her Ryuuji's mom from Toradora with brunnette hair and less revealing shirts XD**

**Okay, enough of that. I have an idea for a Rimahiko/Kutau fanfiction called "It's Just Too...Ugh, Constipated". If you want me to put it on Fanfiction, tell me so in the review ;D**

**And tomorrow, the last manga chapter for Shugo Chara Doki! is out right? I pray for a Rimahiko moment... **

**LOL can't wait for Shugo Chara Encore!!! I mean, I heard there's great Amuto in the next chapter. Think about the chapters that would come after that! -squeal-**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, btw! Let's make 2010 rock!**

**So...Reviews are nice.**


	7. Comfort

**Dedication: Ivy 32345 & Amytis123**

**Reason: They wrote awesome, insprational, er, motivational reviews ^^" Ivy-domo sounded like she was gonna die for more oO**

**A/N:** The last SC manga chapter is coming out NEXT week! I was horribly mistaken ^^" And the story I told you all about the last chapter will actually come out when I have been alerted 50 times. I'm only alerted, like, 18 times XO It's because I have especially high hopes for this story you all assume is about constipation LOL

But fear not, fair readers. There shall be more stories in between. Look forward to "I Survived a Whole Summer With Freaks" ;D

**

* * *

**

"You're—_what_?!" It was a worthless question to ask. He wasn't going to answer. Sad people don't answer personal questions. And I, of all people, should know. "Mom! Nagihiko-_za_ has-_za_ been-_za _disinherited-_za_!!!!!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. Secret language ;D We use it if we have to say something personal around the person we're talking about.

Withing three seconds tops, my mom rushed out in a facial mask and a bathrobe and gasped at the bloody, miserable sight. A cucumber fell off her eye as she breathed in terror. "N-Nagihiko!!! Come with me. Tell me what happened, honey… Rima, go make him some tea. His hand's colder than ice!!!" She...has her mom moments.

As mom walked Nagi to the hallway, I made warm lemon tea for Nagi. His wounds have to heal fast, before winter break ends. I don't want people to interrogate him and make him feel worse… I should be the one to know how to feel when you have a personal family issue.

"Rima-chan." My mom called. "Take him to the guest room, okay? I'll go get some of Papa's smaller clothes for him. Help him get clean."

"Hai, mama."

We mad this extra room in our house for my younger brother. He was expected 7 years ago, but never came. Mom was crying for months about this baby. And I wanted him to come too, but looks like I'm an only child.

"You're still here." Nagi whispered. According to his tone, he must've been a little surprised with the sudden hospitallity.

"I won't leave you. I absolutely refuse to leave you." That was...mushy. Too mushy for my taste. "Even though it's sad for you that you…you know…well, somehow I'm happy that I'm not the only one from the group with family problems."

"Rima, no…" he said. His voice found it's courage, I guess. It's volume gradually increased as he spoke. "I couldn't care less about my family issues! Do you even know why I'm angry to the point of tears?" But…if he's not upset about losing his heritage and the Fujisaki fortune, then what it there to be upset over? Oh wait. There is one other factor that could…

"_Why_ were you disinherited?"

He remained silent. So. Now I must find out why.

"Nagi…"

"She's trying to move me away from you. I told her there's nothing in the world that can prevent me from staying away from you. And she hit me, told me I'm no longer a Fujisaki, and said she'll have another kid—a girl this time—so that she won't have to deal with a disobedient crossdressing son anymore." Oh, my god… That's tragic. "And I actually _do_ think she uses services of male prostitutes, 'cause she called someone and he came over five minutes flat. I think she wants a baby with him or something. I don't really care if my mom is a slut, but it hurts to know that she's trying to tear me apart from you."

"But…why do you care so much? You could just move away, never see me again, and your life will a whole lot--,"

"Don't say easier. Life would be the biggest hell pit if I never see your face again." Those words somehow managed to escape his lips and latch onto my heart. _Or parasite on my heart_, somewhere in my being told me. But they were so sweet, I don't think I'd mind being the host.

I took the blue cotton blanket from the bed and draped it over his shoulders. Both of our shoulders, actually. Wrapping one arm around him, I pulled him closer to me. Everything will be fine now. Trust me. "I'll be here for you, Nagihiko. We'll suffer together, through thick and thin. No matter what happens, I'll be there." This was…this was what he did for me on Prom Day, wasn't it? Comforting me? But why does it feel so, I don't know, right?

"Thank you." I know, I know. He didn't say what for, but we all know. He wants to thank me for being an angel on this bloody night. You're welcome, child…You are most certainly welcome… "Rima, I don't know what you're thinking about, but you're grinning oddly." Apparently, he has a complex, yet disturbing way of reading minds. "Listen, I have to ask you something, but I'm not sure how you'll take it."

"Oh well, since we're alone now, I, um, I think I should ask you something too. And like you, I don't know how you're going to take it." I'll ask him. I'll muster all the courage I could gather in my being and pour out the question in nothing but confidence. And if it's not the answer I want, I'll be strong and move on like I never asked it. "You go first."

"Um, okay. Do you…do you really hate me?" That was surprisingly the exact opposite of what I was going to ask. Both ways, that was a really stupid question to ask. Really, really idiotic. And…obvious.

"I could never hate you. No matter what I say or do, don't ever think I'll hate you." I think that was pretty clear. "So…my turn to ask the question?" He simply nodded as I held his head against my chest. Him holding it against my hair is just going to cause it to slip anyway, so I made things easier. His hair was so soft…I think I even found mylsef stroking and playing with a few strands.

"Well, um…" How should I say this? Do you have feelings for me? Do you like me? What if I provoke him or something? I mean, a lot happened to him today, and…oh, this is so CONSTIPATED!

At least I think. An eleven letter word that has four syllables and starts with a "c". It's constipated right? Not complicated? Complicated means "having difficulty in the restroom", if you know what I mean. I'm sure it's constipated.

"H-h-how do you feel about me?"

There was no answer.

Only the sound of our beating hearts.

Our solemn breaths.

My fingers running through his long, purple cascades of silk.

Well, that's just too bad. I guess…I'll never know.

* * *

Rima hadn't noticed that she still had her fingers entwined with his locks, still holding him against her chest. Even less she knew that her mom had taken pictures while they were sleeping.


	8. Kazehaya

**I disclaim all copyrighted material in this chapter.**

_Morning time, morning, yeah, yeah, morning~_

That DAAMN alarm clock!

I had an awesome sleep. I wonder why, I usually never sleep so well—

Oh mai gawd.

"Nagihiko, what are you doing using my lap as a pillow, _hmmmmm…?!_" He shrugged.

"Am I still _not_ a Fujisaki?"

"I thought you said that didn't matter?" I said, still aggrivated.

"Well, I guess not having a last name anymore doesn't matter at all, now doesn't it?" Ouch, snapppy. What happened to the sappy boy façade? I liked that better. Since my hand was already near his face, I flicked his nose in annoyance. He deserved more than that. I was being nice. No trouble at all, if you're wondering. Being nice is just a selfless act for moi.

From the end of the hallway, I heard a door slam.

"Oh my God, someone help me with these--," And I didn't listen to the rest because I rushed out to help her. I don't want my mom to suffer from some rare back disorder. And besides, what if she bought me something expensive or pretty to wear? My closet's been looking like a dump lately, and not just because the clothes were scattered everywhere.

And…I was wrong. She didn't buy anything for me, and I don't think it was so pretty.

Why don't we ask _Nagihiko_ if they were pretty or not?

"Mashiro-san, thank you so much for this…"

"Shut up, Nagi! It's only natural I go out shopping for you! You're gonna be staying here for a while, I'm assuming?"

"Yes, well, I feel so guilty. I'm being a terrible burden--,"

"SHUT UP AND TRY THIS ON."

So that's when Nagi went…to try it on. (Duh)

"Mom, how much did those pants cost?"

"Just 400 dollars Rima, don't be a wuss about it."

Oh dear. I ask my mom to buy me a new scrunchie from the dollar store and she says it's too expensive. Nagihiko didn't ask, and she went to the mall and bought him a month's worth of designer clothes.

"And underwear too, underwear too…" And underwear too, I got it. Designer underwear, I'd guess? "Maybe I should've bought that comdom afterall, if you're gonna be sleeping with Nagi's head on your ****** every night." **(I censored it for your innocence ;D It's the kind of sexual word adults are shameless to use.)**

O_O

WHAT?!

"Mom, he's never sle--,"

"I have photographical evidence, my hunnie bish." So that's when I decided: My mom's a crazy phycopath who somehow found her way out of rehab and made me.

"It was just one night mom, sheezus."

When I entered the kitchen, I neglected to sense the delightful aroma teasing my nose. Who in the world could be making breakfast for us?

Oh, that's right. Mr. Adored-by-my-mom. Freak.

"Shouldn't you be showing off how goo—I MEAN—how you look in those pants?" I almost said he looked good in those pants. Damn, that boy can wear the shit out of skinny jeans.

"I'll show off after I ease my burden by making breakfast."

There was something slightly wrong about him cooking breakfast though. It's just not there… Where could it be?

"What are you looking for, Rima-chan?"

"Where do you hide the poison?"

He sweatdropped and rolled his eyes. I'm right here, you know. You're sort of making me feel stupid!

"I burried it in the eggs."

Note to self: Don't touch eggs.

* * *

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked. We just finished breakfast and now…we're bored.

"I don't know. How about we play a game?" Hm, I don't know. What kind of game does your _pants_ have in mind?

"Actually, there's a Kimi Ni Todoke marathon starting right now. The dude is my dream guy." Yeah, anime guys are really something to fall for! I mean, why can't guys in real life be like them? And just because I'm sort of obsessed with comedy doesn't forbid me from watching romance animes. Nagihiko began to stutter frantically.

"I-is this a-a…shojo?" You betcha. I nodded. That was when Nagihiko fainted and I had the ability to drag him into the living room and watch television with me.

--

We sat on the couch. Nagi was still fainted, but occasionally, his eyes wouild open for a split second, then he would faint again. It made me lonely to sit on the couch with a passed out person, so I let puppy in the house. It's been a week, and I still have no name for you.

"Looks like you'll just be no name…"

"Rima?" I looked to see a fullly awake Nagi. How weird, is he a vamp or something? "His name is Maru-chan."

"How do you know?"

"He has a collar that says 'Maru-chan'" Well. If it was that obvious, I could've found out by myself. I blame the puppy's thick fur. BADD. Hm, should I tell him Maru-chan is what they named the dog in Kimi Ni Todoke?

"OMG I THINK HE'S GOING TO KISS HER." I exclaimed, suddenly giving the anime my attention.

"Oh dear Kami, tell me when this is over…"

"Nagi, isn't Kazehaya perfect?" He's the total dream guy for me. If he came to life, I'd drop my little crush on Nagi and fall head over heels with Kazehaya. "Kazehaya's nice…" I started, my voice drifting away. Now let's play a game, like Nagi said we should, shall we?

"I'M nice!" Nagi protested.

"He's an athlete…"

"_I'M_ an athlete!!"

"He has awesome hair…"

"**I** have awesome hair!"

"He's so caring…"

"_**I'M**_ CARING!"

"He's so S-M-E-X-Y!"

"Well, he's not_ that_--,"

"I hope he has a big shoe size, too." Hehe, let's see how Nagi answers this one ;D

Nagihiko…fainted again.

* * *

"Hey, can you help my pack for Amu's slumber party?" Just as if on response, Nagi's phone rang, and as I suspected, it was Amu.

"Nagihiko?" I heard Amu say through the speakerphone.

"Yes, Amu-chan?"

"Hey, can you come to my slumber party? Disguise as Nadeshiko so my parents don't freak out. They'll be gone, but they'll expect to see girls in my room the next morning."

"Sure, Amu. I'll tag along with Rima."

"You're with Rima right now?"

"Of course!" he gritted through his teeth in an aggrivated tone.

"OH." What is going on? "Okay well I got to go now okay bye talk to you tomorrow." She practically spat through her mouth at 120 mph.

"Looks like I'm going to Amu's slumber party. I hope your mom bought me something girly; I'm gonna need it when I--,"

"Amu watches Kimi Ni Todoke too ya know? She's a total fangirl."

Nagihiko—yep, you guessed it—fainted.

* * *

My deepest apologies for not updating sooner ^^"  
I had a history project. Also, Avatar sounded very tempting to watch, so I did... And I lost all inspiration. I almost gave up on anime =O

Things have been pretty hectic. And also, I have a new story. It's actually a oneshot collection :3 Tis be called "Let's Let Love Down". If you review it, I'll be so happy ^.^

Don't forget to review this, btw~


	9. Sleepover

Today…

Is…

THE SLEEPOVER!!!

I'm so excited for it!

"Rima, are you excited about Amu's slumber party?"

"So-so."

EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!!!!!!!

I've never been to a sleepover before. No one has ever invited me, so naturally, I'd be rather excited when my best friend invites me over to my first sleepover!

"Rima…" Ugh. And then I'm reminded that he's coming, too. "None of your clothes fit me…"

"Then go to a store and buy something." And then an nasty sensation came over me. I think…I think he just gave me the "Let's-Go-To-Veronica's-Secret" look.

"Rima-chan…"

"NO! NO WAY! YOU GO BY YOURSELF, YOU NAUHTY, DIRTY MINDED SCOUNDREL! NOTHING IN THE WORLD CAN MAKE ME—,"

* * *

"Hello, welcome to Veronica's Secrets. Are you shopping for your girlfriend, mister?" the lady said directing her gaze towards Nagihiko. He smirked and glared at me from the corner of his eyes, sending worry down my spine.

"Yes, we'd take the laciest night dress you have." Grr… "Make it short, too."

What is he up to? Grabbing the collar of his shirt, I lead him away from where the worker was leading us.

"You idiot! Aren't we shopping for_ you_?!" I managed to grit through my teeth.

"Yeah, but we might as well get something for you as well, right?" Wink wink. Heh. Somehow, that wink progressed through my mind as "seductive". Weird, right?

"Whatever. I'm leaving. Meet me in Mollister in five."

"Heh. Mollister. Sounds like Hollister, that American store, which sounds like moleste--,"

Before he could finish his sentence, I walked out the door and headed next door. I hate Mollister, since everything there was bigger than me. The clothes racks, the plants, even the pictures of beach dudes! Pictures should not be bigger than a sheet of paper. AND SO THAT'S WHEN I REALIZED MOLLISTER IS WHERE I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE.

Back to Veronica's Secret~

"Oh, darling, there you are! Try this on! Your boyfriend picked this for you!" In her hands was a blue, lacy dress that looked almost shorter than the skirt my mom improvised for me. AND HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND.

"You're not kidding. You want me to try that on."

* * *

"Rima, what you did back there…"

"Shut up, don't bring it up. She deserved it."

Right now, we're on our way to Amu's house. Nagihiko's all Nadeshikofied, but his attitude has no adjustments to it. Once something happens, apparently Nagihiko won't let it go.

But he was right. Throwing the "dress" at the employee, stomping on her toes, and throwing her in the urinal of the boy's bathroom was a bit overboard.

"Okay, let's hope her parents won't recognize I'm a boy."

"Then use your girl voice."

And so he did.

Quickly, I pushed the doorbell and was sweetly greeted by Mrs. Hinamori. That's what I would call good service.

"Amu's upstairs, dearie. Yaya's here, too." YAY! Now a bit more company. One step up the stairs, one step back out the stairs. If you've ever been tackled down the stairs before, picture yourself being tackled down _one_ stair, and picture the tackler: Yaya, as high as ever.

"RIMA-TAN!!! *O*"

T^T

My. Ear. Damnit!

"Yaya…" I mumbled, trying to shove her off. Somehow, miraculousy, I had managed. And before she could glompage me again, I scurried up to Amu's room. It was awkward, entering my first sleepover dramatically pushing the door open, breathing for dear life. And how is Yaya not fat, do not make me answer.

"Rima-chan, you came!" Amu shouted gleefully.

"Of course I came!" I said pulling a sickenly happy smile.

"Did Nadeshiko come?"

"Uh, yeah, he's coming up right no--," As if on cue, Nagihiko burst through the door pulling off a dazzling joyful smile.

"Amu-chan!" She smiled in response.

"Alright, so since we're all here, let's get this slumber party in session!"

* * *

"Yaya-chii…"

"Am_UUUU!!!_ Come ONNN!!! Just DOOOO it!!!!!"

"But--,"

"No buts!"

With a disgruntled look on Amu's face, she pressed the "send" button on her cellphone. Love note to Ikuto, you ask? Yes, yes indeed. I don't see the big deal, she could just send another text later and tell him she didn't mean it.

"NOW! Rima!" I jumped at the sudden cry of my name. "We're gonna do some boy talk. Let's start with you first." She said, making a devilish face. Nagihiko shivered next to Amu.

"Your love life is plenty more precious, why don't we start with yours first?" Well…that's what I'd said, but here's what I really meant: I don't really want to talk about my love life, thank you very much.

"Yaya's love life is SO empty!" she exclaimed. "The boy Yaya likes that Rima will never find out is not even in town anymore! And Yaya no likey long distance relationships so Yaya's not like him anymore." Amu and I gave eachother a puzzling look. But if you put the pieces together, here's the picture: K-A-I-R-I. But there were some extra pieces of the puzzle that Amu gave, and those put themselves together, saying: "I really don't want to talk about my love life."

And I can respect that, because neither do I.

"Nagihiko…" Amu murmered through a sweatdrop. He glanced over to her. "_Make Yaya stop_."

And it wasn't hard either. Nagihiko just had to toss her a Snickers bar, which he surprisingly had in the pocket of his -snickers- blousse. That set yaya off to her own Candyland for about a good ten minutes, while I interrogated Amu.

"You're as jittery as that Mikuru girl from Haruhi Suzumiya. Yaya's not going to rape you or anything, so stop acting so nervous, Amu!"

"I'm only nervous because she made me send another love letter to Ikuto." Wait… ANOTHER?!

"Amu…"

"I sent the first one right before we started school." She started, as if answering the question in my head. "I accidentally sent it to Tadase by mistake, and now he knows. He knows that I like Ikuto now, not him. I mean, I thought I liked Tadase, but I'm wrong."

Finally. After three whole years I finally get to hear her admit she likes Ikuto. I'll be one of the biggest Amuto supporters in the world! Or maybe Ikumu? (Which one is better?)

"Well, now Ikuto's going to get the text, not Tadase, so no more stressing." Amu began to tear up, then smiled with a clear, happy sensation on her face.

"I'm so glad I have a friend like you, Rima."

"You too, Amu."

And then I suddenly realized Nagihiko had just been sitting next to us, listening in on the conversation that he was left out of. But he brought up a new subject, one that he knew would probably strangle me to say.

"Rima-chan…" he said in a sickenly adorable voice. "I wanna hear every detail about _your_ love life!" What I could've told him was:_ You should know. You're in it_. But instead, I said: What about yours? He stumbled over these words, but the way the product was said, he found a cool way to say it.

"I'm in love with the greatest girl in the world."

"GASP!!!" Everyone except Yaya, who had said, "GASPESESESED", gasped.

"Nagihiko!!!! SPILL!!!" Yaya spat through caramel and nougat. Amu had just regained her collection and grinned slyly at Nagi, which made Nagi blush. Yaya, who had noticed this, said, "Yaya-chii knows who Nagi likesssssssssssssssss………" What is she, Parseltoungue?

Nagi blushed even harder, if it was possible. Am I the only one not getting this?

"Okay, whatever, let's play Truth or Dare! Yaya will let Amu-chii pick the penalty, just because Amu did Yaya's dare~"

After about half a minute, Amu said, "If you don't do the dare, you have to lick Nagi's lips." I'll be a bit jealous if Yaya or Amu refuse a dare and would have to lick Nagihiko, though...

"God, I hate being the only dude here." complained Nagi.

"So Rima, you go first." Yaya said. "Amu, will you do the honors?"

"I sure will." And she smiled a devilish smile I never knew she could pull off.

"So, what will it be?" I asked.

"Lick Nagi's lips." **(At first, it was gonna be "Propose to Nagi.", but I had a nice little chat with Bree and Anna, which made this dare a bit more pervy)**

Both Nagi and I froze on the spot. I have to…my tongue…BLEH! I have to lick him, and all he's doing is smiling innocently?!

"Rima-chan, don't worry! You've done this before to me, remember?" Sadly enough, I do remember. But that was me trying to get him to stop crying. I can't do this on a dare… I just… Ugh. "Better sooner than later."

So at first I kissed him, then stuck out my tongue a little, making Amu and Yaya pull out their cameraphones. 7th and 8th graders shouldn't be blackmailing their friends!

"You're not licking me."

Ugh.

No, I'm not.

So he took the iniative **(-smirk-)** and grinded his lips against my tongue. **(-double smirk- I LURVE YOU BREE AND ANNA!!! BREEANNA XD)**

"See, Rima? That wasn't so bad, now was it?!"

"Actually, Yaya, yes, it was."

After that little naughty—er— "make out" session Nagi and I just had, he stayed cool and calm as if nothing had happened.

"I'm thinking we should try that again sometime."

And I turned out the same way I was before the kiss, after the kiss: Frozen.

* * *

**I'm angry at myself for not updating sooner! I swear: TOO MANY DISTRACTIONS!**

**Life is too short. I feel like I live to go to school, grow up, and have dozens of babies XD**

**But I reread the reviews I'd gotten for the last chapter about 2 hours ago, and was like "OMG, GOTTA GET TO WORK!"**

**XD**

**Your reviews are love~  
And motivation~  
Thank you, I love you reviewers. You made me back on Fanfiction track ^-^**

**Review please~**


	10. KABOOM!

"Yaya, how could you!?" I said fiercely, with fierce, fierceful face that expressed fierce fierceness. You've got to stand up for what you believe in, and you've got to go to war for the things that you believe have revolutionized your life. And there's no more joking around. This is not about life. It's not about love. It's not about hate. This is now a life or death situation. I continuedwith a fierce velocity in my voice I never knew it contained.

"KAZEHAYA AND USUI ARE MUCH HOTTER THAN LELOUCH AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"NU-UH! CAN YOU NOT NOSEBLEED AT THE SIGHT OF LELOUCH'S SEXY BODY?! CAN YOU NOT FAINT AT THE SOUND OF HIS VOICE? WHEN YOU LOOK AT HIS FACE, DOES IT MAKE YOU NOT ORGAS—,"

Nagi, my savior, plunged a hand in Yaya's mouth, shutting her up.

"Can we just agree that I'm the hottest anime character and stop arguing?"

"Too bad. You're not an anime character."

Amu suddenly burst into the room with a bowl of popcorn big enough for four, and a movie in hand. A…va…tar…?

"Yaya? Rima? Nagi?" she called. "It's time to watch the number one movie in the Box Office!"

"If it's not subbed, I'm killing you Amu."

"I know." And we all quickly ran down the stairs and plopped ourselves comfortably on the couch.

* * *

Heaven knows why Amu picked this movie out of all other movies to watch. I liked the scenery and plot, but it makes me feel icky. A lot of this was dejavu to me, almost.

T^T

Yaya just mouthed, "Lelouch FTW", at me. Quickly, I directed my attention back at the television. And if you thought Yaya bothered me…

"Rima! Look! First, she hated his guts, and not she loves him!" Amu squished Nagi and I closer together while saying this. He and I were sitting in between Yaya and Amu, who kept on shoving us towards eachother. Honestly, I know Amu and Yaya are trying to hook me up with him. I saw the evil, diabolical glint in their eyes. (But mostly, it was Amu whisper/yelling behind her hand to Yaya, "Hey! Let's try to get Rima and Nagi together tonight!")

Mhmph.

Everytime the Na'vi bonded with something, it's like they're having hair sex.

Mhmph.

No, that was no laugh.

That was the muffled cry I gave when Nagi suddenly was pushed onto me.

"What…was…" Quickly, Nagi pointed at Yaya accusingly and spoke his excuse.

"She was yawning and pushed me to you!"

"Whatever…"

"Lelouch FTW." Yaya called to me. "I'm going to use Amu's computer to look at pictures of him. He looks really good in glasses. Yaya likes her men in glasses~" And with that, Yaya skipped away cheerfully up the stairs.

"Yeah, and, um… I have to go…feed the cat." No offense to my best friend, but…that's a lame excuse! And cat?

Mhmph.

That was a laugh.

I can't imagine her feeding Ikuto.

O_O

I can now picture her feeding Ikuto.

* * *

"I knew it."

"Just shut up."

"I just--,"

"Okay, whatever, yes, you were right, Amu!" Sheesh. Now I can't decide which is more annoying: "Lelouch FTW!" or "I knew you and Nagi were gonna kiss once you had privacy." I mean, how could you even count that as a kiss? "It was 2 AM, and he fell asleep crashing his lips on mine and I just didn't notice. That's the 47th time I've said it."

"But Rima, I have it on camer--,"

"Okay. I know. Thanks for telling me."

Our winter break is over now, so that means back to school. Today just isn't my day at all. And I have a yucky feeling it'll get only much, much, much, much, mush, mutsh, much worse.

In Algebra earlier, I completley embarrased myself, and I don't even know why. I just answered the question the teacher told me.

**Q:** MASHIRO! This point is where line a and line b…?

**A:** _(Oh, finish the sentence. I got this.)_ Intercourse?

And then in science…

**Q:** Rima-san? Can you tell me what it's called when a male and a female mate?

**A:** (This is so easy.) Intersection! Duh!

The class wouldn't stop looking at me oddly. It's already period 6, and still… Ugh.

Ugh + EW!!!

I think that darned girl in the restroom just stuck her tongue at me!

It was revolting! I think I'd rather lick Nagi's face again than look at her yucky tongue. Does she chew her food, or does she let it decay on her taste buds?!

Huffing and puffing like the wolf in, uh… Twilight(?), I marched into the restroom to tell those girls up. I'm sure the little Princess of my grade, but I can't handle people who gossip. It's so easy to gossip, and then why is it so hard to say what you want to the person in their face? Less misunderstandings will happen, and…

OWWIE!!!

Why did she just shove me to the wall? I-I didn't even do anything…

"Mashiro."

"Y-y-yes??" was what I said, but what I wanted to say was, "What do you want, phukher?"

"I'm running for Prom Queen this year." AAAANNNNDDDD…? "See those girls behind me?" How could I miss them? Those huge walking oversized pickles… "They are my supporters from when you knocked me out of the first round of campaigne."

I wanted to laugh.

Supporters.

Is she Voldemort, and are they her Death Eaters?** (This goes to Dina!!! =D)**

I bet the makeup on their faces are the tattoos. Her, her, her, and…

HEEEEEEE_EEEEEEEEE_YYYYY…!

When did Saaya become a "supporter"?

And those are all the girls who I've pulverized in prom campaigne…

"And do you know what I'm going to do once I'm Prom Queen?" Suck an ass?

"No." I'm pretty sure she's gonna suck as ass.

"I'm going to make Fujisaki-kun my Prom King—no—Prom Jack." I am now concerned. VERY concerned. "I can't wait. I just can't wait until your little ugly face makes sad faces for no one to comfort. I just can't wait."

Just a minute ago, I wanted to laugh.

Now, I want to _cry._

I'm in trouble.

I'm in trouble alone.

I'm in trouble alone in a room.

I'm in trouble alone in a room with people who want to stomp on my guts.

I'm in trouble alone in a room with people who want to stomp on my guts until "Nadeshiko" comes in and makes me feel safe again.

"Nadeshiko-sama!" Everyone tidied up their appearances. Apparently, Nadeshiko is an idol among the girls in Seiyo. "W-What brings you here? I thought you were in Eur—,"

"Scram."

If any more possible, the room went into a deafening silence.

"Nade--,"

"Are you not obeying me? I told you all to leave."

And like the three blind mice, except about twenty and weird, they ran out of the room. Nadeshiko had her Grim Reaper related weapon by her/his side.

And now…

I think…

I'm in trouble alone in a room with one person who creates awkward air around us.

"Na--,"

"You're beautiful. I will comfort you. I won't be her Prom Jack."

;-;

"Really?"

"Come with me." He said, gesturing his hand forward. Before I could respond with an action or remark, me took my hand and lead me out of the restroom while removing his Nadeshiko attire.

We walked though the hallway…

And we walked through the field…

"Who _is_ she?!"

"Just forget Quiynh. She's been crushing on me since I've been in Seiyo."

And then we stopped in the school gazebo, I think that's what it's called.

"Na--,"

"You're hurt."

"Yes, but--," And he cut me off by—Okay, I should find a way to explain in a separate sentence, because it looses the suspense if you includesomething like this in one simply sentence. Nagihiko cut me off. He's been acting very strange today. Because first, he was snappy, and now… He's kssing my bruise better. (There, that's not a bad way of explaining.) And the weird part?

It stopped hurting.

It felt better than new, and I really don't know how.

"I think I should tell you something right about now."

I'm ready to hear it.

"Well, there's so many ways to say it…"

How about the Nagihiko-way?

"And the reaction might not be expected…"

Depends if it's they're the words expected.

"So I'll just say it the Nagihiko-way."

I knew it.

He sat down with me on the bench and placed a white lily on my ear, the same one he gave me on White Day two years ago. He would always put it in my hair when he wanted me to listen.

"I think we have chemestry together, Rima." I opened my mouth to give my reply. BUT… "And not the class we have in period one."

"Well, I KNOW we have chemestry together." He smiled very widely at me, but I'm sorry to say I'll kill the glory showing ear-to-ear on his face with the next few words I just mindlessly said.

"Together, Rima and Nagi go KABOOM!!!"

…

Don't look at me like that.

…

Please don't.

"Please--,"

"I'll see you when you get home." And then he walked away, and I stared after him until I couldn't see any glimpse of his halo anymore.

I epic fail.

I forgot to tell him…

So I'll say it loud enough for him to hear.

"We go KABOOM… and we make heart shaped smoke clouds!"

I don't know...

Earlier, did he just... Confess to me?

* * *

**OMG I'M GETTING MORE REVIEWS THAN EVER EXPECTED! *O*  
Which means... I don't know. you reviewers include in your review if you want me to put my new story up. It's gonna be...different O__o**

**Well...reviews are nice ^_^**


	11. Shocker

**If you all haven't caught on, I'm updating maybe every weekend. Might not. It might be a bit pressuring, you know... I could be dying in an alleyway and my last thoughts are: "Must...Update"**

**Oh well :)**

**I'm really happy. I have a new fanfiction buddy ^_^ She's one of my idols. Did you read "She's Not Supposed To Be Here"?! You should! I only knew you for eight hours (?) but I love you Goose-chickee ^-~**

**I disclaim all copyrighted material in this chapter. I own Bree. She is my PandaSmex ;D**

* * *

"Mom, I'm home."

"Good. Go make some tea for Na-chi"

Oh dear…

"Where exactly is _'Na-chii_?'"

"Lying down in the guest bed moaning like a male prostitute after a super model's visited him. Except that the super model probably killed him afterwards…"

I threw my backpack against the door of my room and ran to 'Na-chii'. His room was down the hallway, so I guess I didn't really run. I could actually hear him groaning from where I'm standing right now. IT'S VERY DISTURBING, AND IT MAKES ME FEEL VERY GUILTY, SO YOU CAN VERY MUCH GET OVER IT. THANK YOU VERY MUCH.

Ugh.

I turned the doorknob quickly and breathed in.

Ugh.

"Drama king."

"I'm not the one who said we go KABOOM!" He went back to skulking. "If anyone heard you say that, they were probably thinking 'We go BANG BANG BANG'"

"Only some sexy Mexican teenager from North Carolina named Bree would think that." I said while sitting on the floor next to him. I have a feeling Bree wouldn't like me too much. I mean… I think every girl wouldn't like me that much. I have such a wonderful boy caring for me and…

…

I messed up. I really messed up.

Apologize _now_, Mashiro!

"I bet Bree would love me better than you ever will."

Well, Bree, prepare to become unsexy. I will mess you up. As soon as the author turns around. She's, like, fetishing for her or something. **(How would she know…?)**

_Wait!_

Did he semi confess to me again?

"I shouldn't have said that."

"No, go on." I urged.

He looked around the room as if there was something very amusing going on the walls of the room.

"OH MY GOD RIMA WATCH OUT A DINOSAUR IS DOING THE BALA BALANCE BEHIND YOU!!!!"

WHAAAATT?!

I turned around with a fiery flame in my eyes, ready to burn the disgrace behind me.

"You sir…YOU--," I paused, for there was no one behind me.

And then I turned around yet again with a fiery flame in my eyes (again), ready to burn the disgrace behind me (again).

"You sir, YOU--," I paused, for there was no one behind me (again).

NAGI YOU ARE SOO SCREWED!!!!

* * *

After running around my house stupidly for many hours, I threw myself on the couch, all sweaty and icky.

I am never going to chase that boy again. He's too fast, it's almost like he teleports.

"Miss me?" said a voice beside me.

"No, _Na-chii_, I don't." I threw a pillow at him. "I'm tired as hell. My life has so many things to deal with right now. Prom campaign, my family, school, growing up, _you…_" I mumbled at the end there.

"Me?" He asked.

"Yeah, you." I confirmed with a snappy voice. "You're a big something to worry about."

"I'm not being a burden am I? I mean, I cook food for you two, I do laundry, I sweep, I mop, I tutor you, and I go grocery shopping… Is there anything else I could do to ease the pain I'm causing?"

Guilty.

Me. I'm guilty.

He thinks he's bugging me because he's staying at my house, but really it's 'cause I can't stop thinking about him. It's because of my disea—OKAY, NO MORE EXCUSES MASHIRO YOU CAN THINK THIS. JUST THINK IT—because of my, sheez, my _crush_ on him.

XP

You can forget I ever thought that.

"No, don't do anymore chores than you want to, just forget it."

I turned my face away from him. But even though I can't see it, I know he's making sad, guilty faces behind me. The silence that I always hate came back to visit us, and I have a feeling it won't leave anytime soon.

I'm wrong.

"I can help you campaign…"

And I can't help but to take him up on that offer.

"Deal."

Five minutes later, we were at a nearby park discussing campaign on the swings. The atmosphere had more of a _date_ feeling around it, not a business one. I guess it was because sunsets are so romantic and here we are, on the swings in front of one. I feel like I'm in some shojo.

But I like it.

"So tomorrow you know what's going to happen, right?" Nagi brought up.

"Yeah." I said barely above a whisper. "We're gonna see the results of who made Round 2?"

"Right."

And so this is where you insert a montage of us discussing strategy, opponents, looks, speech, and all of that. It felt more like I was campaigning for the Student Council than Prom Queen.

"Just smile when you give your honor's speech when you pass to the next stage."

"How does smiling help?"

"Have you seen yourself smile? You are resplendent! Dazzling!" After two seconds, I have been counting, he suddenly facepalmed himself. Which is good, I guess. If his hands are covering his eyes, he can't see me blush… "If you can't smile, just don't worry about it..."

"Alright, I'll smile. What should I say, actually?"

"Just say thanks and be modest towards your other two opponents."

"But I'm not."

"Do you wanna win or not?"

Sheez, harsh much?

"I wanna win."

"Then listen to me." I am listening… "All the boys will vote for you, of course. But you need votes from the female population as well. You need to be nice. You need to look fresh." I couldn't help but noticing how he stressed at the mention of my annoying fanboys. Bleh.

"I can do that."

"But there's more." GIMME A BREAK XO "Quiynh is dangerous. She really works hard for what she wants. But you know that girl who was in there who looked like Saaya?" How could I forget? She was the only one in there who didn't look like a pickle. "Trust her. She's not Saaya, I know her. Just… Let her do her job."

O_O

T^T

T.T

GRRRR….

"What is this girl to you?"

"She's--,"

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!"

* * *

Today the cafeteria is crowded with anxiety and excitement. There was a lot of muttering going on, if you can call it muttering. I call it unnessecary gossip.

"I'll bet you 500 yen Rima-domo makes the next round."

"I'll bet you 5000 yen she DOESN'T make the next round!"

I'll give you a knuckle sandwich because I _KNOW_ I'm making the round.

When I gave my attention back to the table I was sitting at to continue my lunch, I quickly regretted it. Yaya shoved a handful of candy in my mouth. Hard candy, too. So you can imagine me expecting to be biting down on chocolate or something, but instead I break my teeth on Lemonheads.

"OM NOM NOM RIMA! YOU MUST BE ENERGETIC IN YOUR SPEECH."

"I'm going to bitch slap you in three seconds."

And I will!  
Count down with me!

3…

2…

1—

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, are you enjoying your lunch?"

WHO SAID THAT? WHO INTERRUPTED ME IN MY PWNING OF YAYA?

"We are now going to announce the three top voted nominees for Prom Queen! But before you become a Queen, you must become a Princess. So if your name is called, congratulations! You are a Princess and you are competing with your 'sisters' to become Queen. So without further ado, I will announce the Princesses."

Tsukasa, _just freaking say my name already!_

"This will be in order by least top voted, to top top voted "

Yeah, yeah, yeah, like I care.

"And we will continue in five minutes! A _puppy _has just _peed_ on my _shoe!_ Bad puppy, bad numschkins…"

So like earlier, I gave my attention back to finishing lunch.

And also like earlier, I was interrupted.

"Mashiro-san, come with me" said a female voice. And oh, what do you know, it's the girl who looks like Saaya!

I'm gonna hang myself later for saying this…

Up close, she's more beautiful than I thought. She doesn't look like Saaya at all! She's like a Saaya with bigger eyes and brown hair, minus the annoying attitude.

"Um, yeah, who are you?"

"My name is Tora. I know about you from Nagihiko. Come with me." She seems serious…

She dragged me into the girl's restroom. Please, don't be a lesbian raper, please don't rape me, I'm an innocent straight girl…

"Mashiro-san, close your eyes."

I'm scared to. I'm really scared to. We're alone in the bathroom...

o.e

But for some reason, I closed my eyes anyway.

And oh boy, I feel violated, alright.

I felt something wet and slimy swish across my lips. First I felt it on the bottom lip…

And then I felt it on the top lip…

And then I couldn't bear the feeling anymore.

As soon as I opened my eyes, I realized how horribly mislead I was.

SHE WAS PUTTING MAKEUP ON ME.

So I forgot about the yuckyness and let her continue. But of course, there are things to be discussed.

"What are you to Nagihiko?" I said bluntly.

"You really want to know?" When she says it like that, not really… But I nodded anyway. "Fujisaki and I are--," Why'd she stop? "How should I say this without offending you…?" she whispered.

HOW IS ANY OF THIS OFFENDING ME? I'M NOT OFFENDED! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M SCREAMING OR ANYTHING!

"Nagihiko hired me to enhance your complexion. I'm the president of the makeup comittee."

"Oh…well, thank you."

He thinks I'm ugly ;--; That's why he's hiring someone to fix my face up.

"He thinks you're beautiful, you know." She says, contrasting my thoughts. "When we were discussing the pay, he wouldn't shut up about how pretty he thinks you are when you smile." Idiot Nagi… "That is why I want you to smile right now."

I smiled like she told me to. Again, she glossed something at my lips.

"Now you can't stop smiling."

…

WHATT?!!?!?!

"You notice how hard it's going to be for me to talk, right?!"

"Yep. Fujisaki-san paid me 5 dollars extra for that. He says it's best if you just smile." Idiot Nagi. "It's been about five minutes. We should go."

---Cafeteria---

"SOO!!!! My shoes are all tidy widy now~ I were Heidi Hightops, if any of you are wondering. I just LOVE how they compliment my height! I think purple is really my color, I just adore the--,"

"JUST. SHUT. UP!" the whole cafeteria roared.

"Ahemzercakes." WTF? "The first candidate is Quiynh Blubbercheeks." **(ROFL! This will be her last name. Do you remember her from the other chapter? The one who bruised Rima's shoulder?)** I don't know if this is something to be proud of. I mean, she got the least votes of the three "Princesses". Tsukasa continued, "The second cadidate is Yua Sakurai!"

O_O

DOUBLE WTF?! She's not even in our school!

And why is Tsukasa announcing… Yaya must've been really persuasive to get this Prom thing appoved by the principal.

But then again, the principal is loopy, so nevermind.

"You two give your little speeches before I announce the top voted nominee~"

Blubbercheeks went up first. "I'm going to crush you Mashiro. I _will_."

The whole room went silent.

And then it exploded in laughter.

_"PROM QUEEN?! OH HO HO HO HO. YOU SHOULD BE DRAMA QUEEN HO HO HO HO"_

Tsukasa silenced the room by armpit farting.

"Alright. Ms. Sakurai?"

"Utau-san said I should join to get votes to out vote someone, but the person who she wants me to out vote is my friend, so don't vote me for Prom Queen! You should devote me right now so that the person who Utau-san wanted to vote out gets voted in and gets voted for Prom Queen like she should!"

The room went "WHAAAAAATTTTTTTT?"

But inside my head is this:

I am her friend. Utau doesn't like me very much. So am _I_ this friend she was talking about?

I can't be, right? I mean, I must be _top voted_ or something…

"Now, now kiddies… We have to announce the big successor of the afternoon! She has worked hard. She's been so nice to our students, it's like she's one herself!" Wait…I _am_ a student… "Even though she's only been here for two weeks, let's give a round of applause to UTAU HOSHINA!!!!!!"

…

…

AWHUT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**You can blame me for typos and misspelled words in this. I only skimmed through the whole thing in 30 seconds because I had to answer a PM! Me=Dog. PM=Frisbee. XD**

**So, what do you think ;D**

**I want your love and I want your revenge, you and me...**

**I just want to know your opinion. It's not like I DON'T want your love... I don't want your crap romance...? XD [referring to chapter 4 of Let's Let Love Down, which I should really update]**

**Okay, question time:**

**What's the average weight for a teenage girl of age 13?**

**Put it in a review :3**

**And speaking of which...**

**Reviews are nice~**


	12. Truth

**Alright you all. You've been making me feel guilty. I've never gotten more pleasant reviews in a chapter than the last one! So I'm updating today so satisfy you dears ;3**

**I disclaim all copyrighted materials.**

* * *

For Period 6 today we have something different, as said by the teacher. We're going to class 3-D because their teacher compromised some victory party.

And I bet I know why. It's probably to celebrate Utau's princess victory.

So our class is walking over to their class right now.

Except me, I'm skulking. But if I think about it now, why are only Nagi and I here?

"Rima-chan, listen, I--,"

"Wanna comfort me? Not gonna work again, ol' chum."

_Ol' chum._

I used to laugh so much whenever I said that.

So yes, basically, I just tried to comfort myself. Epic failure.

Double epic failure.

"Mashiro!" says a smiling Utau at the door.

"Hoe-shina." Bleh. Even though I say it like that, she won't notice the difference.

"Eh? What's wrong, small fry? You seem sad that I was the top voted nominee."

"And you seem happy I wasn't _even_ a nominee."

"Unhappy? What are you--,"

"Screw it, Hoe-shina, where's the party?" Changing subjects. Smart, Rima! Mental self-high five!

"Party? No. The other students are at P.E right now. I need to talk with you and that Fujisaki boy." About…? "About a certain cheating backstabbing hypnotizing attempted assasin."

…

She's talking about _Elmo_, right?

"I'm not talking about Elmo!"

Then she's definitley talking about Barney. I just know it, I can feel it in my veins that she—

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT ANY FICTIONAL TELEVISION CHARACTER, MASHIRO!"

Suddenly, the door vrooshed open revealing a wide-eyed Nagi.

"Where are the Snickers?"

"Sit down, kid, we gotta discuss." And so Utau put on her glasses, bunned her hair, and forced us to sit down. "And you must call me 'sensei'" So strict. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." We both said.

_"YES?!"_

"Yes, sensei."

"That's better."

* * *

"WHAAAA--," Nagi and I screamed in sync.

"I can't believe--,"

"I KNOW!"

"So that's why you were forced to be in this school… And not even at your grade level either…"

"Yeah. Believe it or not you two, that Quiyhn girl was the one who drove me into this school. I wish Sanjo-san would've let me in the high school with Kukai…"

"What. So tell me again WHY she did that?" I asked.

"For the fifth time, small fry, she has been stalking me, hacking into my computer, and hypnotizing my fans because she wants me to promote her Prom campaign! And I told her no, because--," Looking over to my left, I see Nagihiko glaring sternly at Utau. And Utau going in hiding in a school reminds me of Ami Kawashima from Toradora.

"Hoshina-sensei." I started. "Why did you run for Prom Queen? And what about what Yua said--,"

"You ask too many questions, shortie." And you interrupt too much, Tallie. Okay, that was a lame comeback. "When I was in this school, I enrolled as Uma Tsukiyomi. But Tsukasa knew and spilled it to the whole school. Anyway, I was hiding behind a bathroom stall that day Blubbercheeks was bullying you."

And she just stayed there and didn't _defend me_? How helpful…

Sarcasm, my lovely people.

"And when I heard she was going to be Prom Queen, oh Kami, she wasn't doing it just to win. She wanted to KILL you, Mashiro. And I'll explain more on that when I can. You must've really done something to her for her to hate you so much. So I knew if she didn't get pass the preliminaries, no problem. I knew if I ran, I'd be one Princess. And I knew I needed two more to block her out. That's where you and Yua came in, but apprarently Yua knew that girl, so everything was screwed. Basically, Mashiro, you better watch out. I hate to say it, but there's a good chance she might win."

I gulped in panic.

Why ME? What did I ever do?!

Oh my gosh, don't tell me...

She can't be my dentist in disguise! I forgot to floss yesterday, please forgive me...

"You are now dismissed, class."

* * *

I couldn't sleep tonight.

I really can't, with the truth that there's someone in our school who wants to kill me.

And I'm dealing with someone dangerous enough to hack in Utau's computer system and hypnotize her fans…

I'm desparate now.

Knocking on the door, I took deep breaths and tried to clear my mind.

…

…

FAIL.

"Rima-chan?"

"Nagihiko, can I sleep with you tonight?" He stared intentley at me with a flustered look on his face that didn't know how to respond.

"Um, R-Rima-chan, I-I think we're t-t-too young for that…" _That's not exactly what I meant._

"Idiot Nagi." I whispered loud enough for him to hear. "Let me share a bed with you."

"Why?" _Why?_

Why?!

How do I answer?

"Will you catch my nightmares and lock them away and throw the key away?" I gritted though my teeth. _Smile!_, a voice in my head told me. And indeed I did. Painfully.

He chuckled.

"Only for the girl who wanted to sleep with me~"

"Idiot Nagi."

_—five minutes later—_

UGH!!  
THERE'S NO OXYGEN TO THINK ABOUT HAVING NIGHTMARES.

HE'S HUGGING ME TO DEATH!

I. AM. SUUUFFFOOOCCAATTIIINNGGG!!!!

"Na-gi-hi-ko…" I managed to breath out. "Quiynh…"

"That's _it!"_ he said, suddenly sitting up straight. "Talent show, Rima do you remember her act?!"

"I didn't give a damn about the other oppenents."

"RIMA! SHE WAS THE HYPNOTIST! SHE IS THE REASON WHY TSUKASA WAS SO COOKOO YESTERDAY!"

"I thought he was cookoo because he's Tadase's uncle."

"Rima! She CHEATED."

D:

"Say what, now?!"

Hypnotist+Cookoo Tsukasa=

"Rima, she--,"

"She hypnotised Tsukasa to say that Utau was here! She hypnotised Tsukasa to make Utau first place and make me discouraged! She hypnotised Tsukasa so that she would pass the preliminaries!" It all makes sense now! How could I have not seen this before?! "She's doing this because I beat her in the talent show and Prom campaign last year. I just know it. I mean, I should've noticed earlier! There's no way _'Uma Tsukiyomi'_ would've gotten so many votes!"

"You. Are smarter than I would have ever thought."

Why thank you ;3 You realized.

"So what are we going to do?"

"We are going to devise an ingenious, diabolical plan to ruin her campiagn, then we'll do everything in our might to embarrass her, thus, causing her to back down from the crown. Utau and Yua will quit, and you will have the Prom Queen hold. And after that, we can get my pregnant mom to sit on her until she dies."

Sounds like a plan

And you will be my Prom Jack!

YOUR MOM IS PREGNANT?!

"Dude, your mom is pregnant?!" But how— "How would you know?"

"She, um, she sent me a picture on my cell phone of her bulging tummy."

I hope it's a girl. That way Nagihiko will be the free, rebellical son. Then I can have more time with him.

"Whatever. I just can't wait until I make you mine~"

"Did you say something?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just sleepy~"

* * *

There. No more updates until Valentine's. Deal with it. I am sleepy, and I am cranky right now.

Good night all.

**(Reviews are nice~)**


	13. CrapAssClique VDay Drabble

Today.

Is the day.

That I finally work out Mission V. Yes, by myself; this one is personal.

Today we have school off, since it's Chinese New Year. But more importantly, it's Valentine's Day.

And so now I can commence:

Mission: Valentine.

And my victim? Haha, you know better than to question me!

Give me an N! Give me an A! Give me an G-I-H-I-K-O!

YEAH, YOU KNOW THIS!

It's Bob the Builder! Today is the day I will make him MINE!

…

No, baka, it's Nagihiko. I even spelled it out for you. If you actually thought it was Nagihiko, go sit in a bucket of colld water and drown yourself.

Dumbell.

So, I have no plan, but something diabolical and excessively shrewd will pop up in my brain any second now!

Any second now.

…

Any second now.

…Aaaanyyyy second nowwwwww.

…

_After lunch._

"Nagihiko!" I screamed.

"Put the fork down, Rima! You could stab yourself!" Haha, he's probably considering making me eat my baked fish with a spoon.

"THIS IS THE BEST LUNCH EVER!" I spat through my mouth. Nagihiko twitched at me. From looking in his eyes, I could see my own reflection, and I could tell you I looked retarded and you pretty much can imagine how my pose was.

Superman.

YOOUUUU.

OH! And if you haven't caught on the plan, it's "Flattery". I'll do everything it takes to get that boy to ask me out after lunch. And I only have about…five minutes?

Okay, I'm just being super retarded.

BUT!

I just remembered something that could really, really get him to get dinner with me.

"Na-chii~"

"Don't call me that." SNAPPY BOY! WHAT? ARE YOU ON YOUR PERIOD OR SOMETHING? Oh dear, I sound like that lady in some fanfic. Ivanna Suckhi Scock, or whatever her name was. I sound like her. I think I already said that…

"Na-gi-hi-ko, you said you'll do some favors for me since I'm keeping your secret!" Flirting+Indirect demand to dinner=Should work!

"I'm already doing all the chores in the house and helping you campaign. Isn't that enough favors? Why would I do more?"

Hm, I totally forgot about how he's shacking in our house. He's so over it, no one would've even noticed… So what now?

-idea-

Bring the flirting to the next level.

"Because you love me?"

Sure enough, he was looking directly into my eyes. And sure enough, I was looking back. Just as directly. I never took the time to notice before how detailed his beautiful eyes were. I've only known they were shiny…but never, I mean never, in my life have I seen such glossy eyes in my life.

It only makes me fall for him even more.

And the weirder part?

He grabbed his coat and his wallet (Which always has money in it, is his mom sending him money? She might as well just take him home…) and grabbed my hand through the door, taking me on my first date ever.

Halfway down the block, he paused. I always wonder why he just suddenly pauses when I'm so excited about what's going to happen next. (Shut up Bree, I know you're smirking somewhere...XD)

"So where should our date be?"

"Date…?" I was hoping he'd catch on, actually. "What date…?" Dumb. Haha, I only _play_ dumb.

And I was right, he _does_ catch on fast. Like just right now, he caught onto the fact that I wanted him to think that I expected a date, which I was, but wanted him to actually think he knows what I want so that he would eventually become flustered. –breath-

"The one that…" Continue on…? "The date that we're going on…"

Oh. Very specific.

After a few blocks of walking, Nagi and I sat ourselves down on a bench.

"This is our date?"

"No, this is me stopping to ask you what the hell are you planning."

Right there, I was extremely tempted to tell him why, and what I was planning, but I was scared to. What if he avoids me?

Because truthfully, I'm exuberant with our relationship right now, even though nothing is official.

So…

This may seem totally reckless but…

How about we make things official?

"I was hoping maybe today I could get you to be my boyfriend…"

KABOOM!

…

No, nothing exploded. It was just my brain.

"You_ what?"_

And unexpectley, I crashed my lips onto his due to the piercing temptation in my heart.

And even if I get rejected, this will still be the best Valentine's Day ever.

* * *

**Haha, I'm so evil. A drabble Valentine's Day chapter.**

**I just got home from San Diego, and I'm dead tired. I just had to update. Remember my pact? XD**

**Well, now you know what a clique Rimahiko fic looks like if you never seen one before.**

**I'm going to sleep now.**

**Bear in mind I didn't even edit this chapter…**

**Reviews are nice… yawn**


	14. Desparate

It was a tiresome evening as they walked back home together. Neither one was speaking to the other, making things much more of a hassle to keep emotionally stable.

"You could just pretend I didn't say anything." The blonde, Rima, offered.

"How can I," Nagihiko threw back at her, "when I just found out that you played me to get me to be your boyfriend."

That was about the 70th time he'd said that, but Rima knew, she _knew…_

Somewhere stirring inside the pits of Nagihiko's gut, a knot formed of heartstrings existed there, and is fluttering as if anxiety were it's energy.

"I already told you!" she spat. "I'm not playing you! I was working out my game strategy because I like you, not because I want to toy with you! You are so stupid!"

"You're so blunt!" Nagihiko shouted back.

"You're shameless!"

"You're dazzling!"

"You're so cute!"

"You're beautiful!"

"HMPH!" Rima ran ahead of Nagihiko to her house, letting the words _"You're beautiful!"_ linger in her mind.

--

Dinner was so terrifyingly awkard, I won't even bother to go into detail about it.

Even worse than dinner was catching up on Valentine's Day television specials.

"It's gruesome." Rima complained. But honestly, she wished that she and Nagihiko were the two main characters on the show. Life wasn't a shojo for her anymore.

Was life even a shojo for her in the first place?

--

Towards the end of the day, one of the two were bound to become fed up with the constant hostility. I mean, in the hallway when Nagihiko hissed in Rima's ear, "Your legs are too appealing!", he was definitley trying to be offensive, right?

It's been a while since Rima has done this. Or maybe it just seemed like a while.

"Nagihiko."

The door slowly opened.

"Hm?"

She gulped. Somehow, she realized, it would be painstakingly difficult to speak the words through her mouth. But she knew that just by saying this, the tension between them could be dispelled.

"Can I share a bed with you tonight?"

With that, a twinkle formed in Nagihiko's dark eyes as he lead her inside this room.

"Nagihiko?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry." she weeped in a whisper. "I'm so sorry."

-

-

2:39 AM

-

-

Nagihiko carefully got out of bed, making sure not to interrupt the blonde girl lying unconcious on the bed beside him. He didn't get it, he doesn't get anything. And during desparate, clueless times like these, he's decided to be willing to do anything.

Even if it means…

-

-

"Kukai!!"

The auburn haired boy did not budge.

"KUKAI!!"

The auburn haired boy…farted.

"Kukai, any reason why Utau is hugging you naked?"

"My bitch, she's my naked, hot, sexy bitch… _OH!_ Nagihiko! Who let you in here?" the older boy seemed disspointed there was no _"naked, hot, sexy bitch"_ huggin him.

"Your oldest brother is watching porn in the living room, so he let me in. I need your help."

Kukai couldn't believe his ears.

"Come again?"

"I need your help." Nagihiko confirmed, emphazing every word.

Kukai once again couldn't believe his ears.

"With what?" Kukai wondered out loud.

"The girl I like told me she liked me, and then she apologized. What does that even mean?"

Kukai, _for the third time_, could not believe his ears.

"You're crazy. I can't believe it. It's utterly impossible…"

"I know! I didn't think she'd confess either, but--,"

"NO, FO, YOU GOT CONFESSED TO BY YOUR GAL BEFORE I DID BY _MY _GAL!!!!"

The minute Kukai looked away, Nagihiko used the golden second to facepalm. He must've been really desparate to come to Kukai.

But Nagihiko realized he couldn't have been _that_ desparate anyway. So he planned that tomorrow morning, he'll have more knowledge about this situation. He'll seek Tadase and Amu and ask them for any advice they've got.

But before he leaves Kukai's place…

"…Care to elaborate on that last comment?" Nagihiko laughed lightly as Kukai's tan skin went as red as a fat person's stomach during a sunburn. "_Fo?_"

* * *

By the time Nagi was all prepared to leave for school, he found Rima sitting grumpily at the kitchen table. She reminded him of those bossy wives in those American movies, just waiting to catch their unfaithful husbands sneaking in the house..

"Where _were_ you?" she hissed. "One minute, my head is being cushioned, and the next minute, no more cushion!"

"Well, you see, I--," he paused right there. He didn't want Rima to know he was flustered with her confession and sought advice about it! "Um…"

"You smell like Utau." _No, no, no_, Nagihiko prayed. _She's gonna know I've been in Kukai's room!._ "Are you dating her?"

Even _worse!!!_

"Rima, I can't be dating Uta--,"

"I swear, that girl steals _everything _away from me!" Rima said, breaking out in tears. A drop of water rolling down her cheeks was enough to drop Nagihiko to his knees. Why did he feel so guilty?

Was it because of Utau, or him?

"I lost my Prom Queen position, and now I'm losing you, this is…this is a crisis!!!" she continued, moaning louder and louder, like a ghost that was dying for a second time.

"Are you stupid?!"

Rima seemed appalled by his question.

"How could you say such a thing? Don't even joke like that! I can't be dating Utau!"

"Why not? She's beautiful, she's rich, she's successful, she--,"

"—has no place in my heart, because you know why?!!"

In Rima's heart, sshe was afraid. It was not a good time to be afraid, it was not a good time to _feel_ afraid…

But she was afraid.

It was the intensity in Nagihiko's voice that shook her, but someone allowed her to fathom a new sensation she hadn't felt for quite the longest time.

She is afraid.

But even so…

"Why?" she dared to reply.

The boy standing is front of her chuckled.

With one swift motion…

And a gasp from Rima…

Plus a playful smile on Nagihiko's face…

He embraced her and whispered ever so softly in her ear.

"It's because I love you."

* * *

**Notice something different about this chapter?**

**First person to notice gets to request a oneshot from me X3 Any couple at all~**

**I'm so sorry, readers. I haven't been updating so recently. Life is hard. Life is a test, and I gotta study hard to pass it with flying colors.**

**But, I'll get around to typing a new story after this is done. I'll try to update regularly on that. **

**SHOUTOUT TO MY SEXEIS: RAYN, BREE, ANNA, GOOSIE-CHICK, SWIRLY-BABE, AND MY PENGUIN NAMED PENNY.**

**btw, How did you spend your Valentine's Day? Did you celebrate it at all, did you celebrate Single Awareness Day...?**

**REVIEWS ARE NICE 8D**


	15. Homosexualism

"_I'm sorry. I can't believe you."_

Those words taunted Nagihiko on the way to school. He knew he desperately needed to speak with Amu and Tadase about it.

During the thirty-minute break in between periods 3 and 4, Nagihiko stepped in to Royal Garden. There was no Tadase to be found, no Amu to be found, but only Yaya, munching away on her snacks like there was no tomorrow.

"Ohayo, Nagi-kun!!!" Yaya greeted in a friendly matter.

"Ohayo, Yaya-chan."

Yaya made a suspicious face, she could tell by the tone of Nagihiko's voice that he wasn't okay.

"Why did Rima say no to you?"

"I don't know, I—HEY." Nagihiko paused. "How do you know all of--,"

"I was a professional psychologist in a past life, Nagi-kun." She pulled out a pair of half-moon glasses from her pocket and put them on in a totally cool and not-weird-in-any-way way.

She's not telling Nagihiko she stole the glasses from Kairi.

When Nagihiko opened his mouth to speak, the presence of something insanely disruptive entered the room.

"Nagihiko? Yaya? What are you two doing in here?" said none other than Tadase, in his normal middle school attire. Yaya glared at him.

"She's helping me with my love life."

Tadase made the O_O face.

"I know, I can't believe it either, but this girl says she's a phycolo--,"

"No no, Fujisaki-san." Tadase smacked himself in the head as if he'd just heard something extremely painful. "Rima-san told me earlier you and Utau are dating. I didn't want to believe it, but now it's official?"

T^T

"I'm not dating Utau! I went to KUKAI'S house last night, and---,"

Tadase looked hurt.

"You're dating Kukai?"

"ROAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!"

The whole building began to shake, Nagihiko's eyes had already erupted with fiery, but everything had become still again once Rima walked in the room.

"I knew you were gay." She said bluntly. "All the worthy men in this world are homosexual."

"Rima! How could you--,"

* * *

**I'm sorry everyone. I can't write in third person. Let's get back to the good ol' first person in Rima's POV, yeah?**

* * *

"Rima-san." Tadase spoke to me. His voice is so calm, it's like he's treating this situation as if I cried over spilled milk. "I hope you know how lucky you are."

And he left the room.

"Whelp, you're time is up, Yaya is out!"

And she left the room.

Which left Nagi and me alone.

…

Is that a good or bad thing?

"I love you, Rima-chan."

"Save it for the Gentlemen's Club, banana sucker."

"Wait, are you hating on me now? I'm not gay, I'm not, I'm not, I'm not, I'm--,"

"Lying to me? I figured."

We were about two feet apart from each other, but with every reply we make, we inched closer unconsciously, until out faces were nearly touching.

"If I were gay, would I be having the temptation to kiss you right here and now?"

*O*

"I'd like to see you try."

It was a daring thing to say, but he actually kissed me. It felt miraculously awkward kissing a gay guy, but it was different from the other times we kissed.

Was it maybe because he's kissing me with real passion?

Gay people don't kiss with passion for girls!

"Twelve seconds."

"And?"

"I kissed you for twelve seconds."

He's really annoying.

"Rima, I really love you. What will I have to do for you to believe me?"

And he's also really persistent.

"Listen, I can't handle this much right now. I have to worry about Quiynh, all right? Just leave me alone and go ask Kukai to comfort you."

He didn't respond. He just stared at me like as if I'd just abandoned an innocent puppy.

He gave me the look Maru-chan gave me when I found him.

But except this time, I let the look fly by me.

*

*  
After school

*

*

Amu had been absent today. Ikuto was nowhere to be seen today.

Nagihiko wouldn't disappear from my head today.  
You see, the more I try to make myself feel better, the more worse I feel. It's probably because I keep reminding myself what I did wrong, and every time I do, it feels more like a crime.

So I guess you could shut me up and lock me in a jail cell for breaking his homosexual little heart.

It's a crime to speak your mind now, isn't it?

And I just realized right now…

Nagihiko has to be walking me home. My mom would get so angry if I walked home by myself, I think she'd blow up!

So I think I'll go look for him.

Just because I wanna go home safe and innocent, not because I'm worried.

…

Okay, you got me, I'm worried. To the extreme.

He's never skipped a day of school before! And now he's skipped the last three periods of school! Who knows what he's been doing!

He could've joined a gang, or rape girls, or rape GUYS, or rape DOGS, or *gasp* TELL BAD JOKES!!!

I've got to put an end to this maniacal mayhem!

*

*

Royal Garden

*

*

Breathe.

Breathe, Mashiro, breathe.

This feels almost as awkward as carpooling with your ex.

I can't do it.

But I will, it can't be that hard, right?

Push, Mashiro.

PUSH!

-not giving birth-

The door opened.

But only slightly.

And I couldn't believe the sight in front of me.

Looks like I've found Quiynh.

"Nagihiko-sama…" she whispered (loudly enough for me to hear) in his ear. "Look in my eyes… Deep in my eyes…"

Don't tell me, is she…

Is she trying to _hypnotize_ him?

"I'm looking!! MAN, are they ugly!"

-snicker-

That was rather hilarious.

But I really shouldn't have let my guard down that one little second.

Quiynh forcefully _kissed_ Nagihiko!!

EWWW!!!

GRR.

Wait, why am I—

Never mind, don't think about it, just ignore it…

Nagihiko's eyes widened in shock, but that was a bad thing.

Most definitely a bad thing.

You see, most girls close their eyes when they're kissing or being kissed.

This girl's eyes were straight open, and when Nagihiko opened his…

o.e

"When I count to three, you repeat after me."

She can count to three?

What a progress!

"Threy…Too…Won." So here comes the _repeat after me_ part. "I. Hate. Mashiro Rima."

With a snap of her big, fat, chubby fingers, Nagihiko spoke.

"I hate Mashiro Rima."

* * *

**8D**

**Whatcha think? ;D**  
**I thought it wasn't too shabby...**

**Reviews are nice ^3^**


	16. I Think I Know

Errr…

Math…

It's period 2 right now, and it's Algebra, my least favorite subject after history…

And what's even worse?

I'm sitting next to Nagihiko! You can almost picture the evil glances of hatred and despair he gave me.

Not that attractive, purplehead.

*gasp*

That was the first time I've called or thought of him as "purplehead" in such a long time.

Anyway… alright, the teacher says he has an announcement, so…

"Alright class," said the teacher, talking as if we were all paying perfect attention like little mind-bursting braniacs in 8th grade, "listen up. One by one, each of you will come up to answer a problem I give you. We will go in order up and down the row, like a snake."

Psh, seriously?

SNAKES DON'T GO "UP AND DOWN".

"Mashiro? What was that thing you were doing with your fingers just now?" she demanded, whacking her ruler against the board like as if there was a fly right there.

"What thing, Ms. Suckhi Scock?" I replied innocently. I thought there was something weird about my teacher, like she tried to kill us in a past life or something. But that couldn't be possible, right?

"You know!" she said, waving her arms and getting frustruated. "The, the, the, the thing!"

"Honestly, miss, I do not know--,"

"MASHIRO." The teacher was now a raging ball of fury. "YOU WIGGLED YOUR TWO INDEX FINGERS LIKE A SNAKE AND BANGED THEM TOGETHER." Oh. _That _thing. "THEY WENT BANG, BANG, BANG!"

Oh my Kami…

The whole class is laughing at me.

Nagihiko glared at me.

T^T

"Mashiro, you're up first."

Grr…

I can't do this.

On the board, the teacher hesitantly wrote: (in standard form) one over x to the 2 power

Then, after an equal sign, she added on: x to the negative 2 power.

X to the negative second power…

I can't do this!

"Reciprocate it."

"What?" That makes no sense. He already simplified the problem for me. If I reciprocate it, I get the problem she first wrote, and after I reciprocate _that_ I get the simplified answer she didn't know she gave me.

"Mashiro. You have a problem. You solve it by reciprocating what caused the problem. If you do the same thing to this, you reverse it. And if you do the same thing to the reversed answer, you get the original. *wink wink*"

I have a problem…

I solve the problem by reciprocating what caused the problem…

*

*

*

I think I know how to get Nagi back to normal.

*

*

*

* * *

Hehehehe...

I'm home now. Which is probably a good thing. I now have easy access to mom's shrunk up lingerie.

:X

You heard right. Lingerie.

_Okay, how do boys usually get hypnotized?_

_"Oh..." my mom swooned, running pass me. "I'll hypnotize your father once he gets home!"_

_---_

_What the hell? I'm editing more on fanfiction, and it won't let me un-italize my words. Bull._

_Well, looks like fanfiction wants me to end the chapter._

_Whatever._

_Reviews are nice~_


	17. Power of Skimpy Clothing

8D

De-Hypnotism time.

It's the perfect chance, right?

Nagihiko… in the room… reading a book….

I pop in….

In my bathing suit…

Because my mom…

Said I couldn't wear her scampy lingerie…

Gonna stop talking like this now…

The door was slightly open. I peered in at a stressed out Nagihiko, enjoying a long, book. It must be his "light reading" time.

WELL GUESS WHAT.

I'M GOING TO INTERRUPT THIS MOMENT.

RIGHT—

NOW!

"Nagihiko? Do you like my swimming suit?" I asked coyly.

"It's the beginning of Spring, and you're already flaunting around in scampy clothing? Go put on a coat or something."

I'll go get a coat after you go put on your thinking cap. I think you let Quiynh eat it.

Also, I noticed… no cuss words! I wonder why. It's probably because when Nagi hates someone, he isn't too flamboyous about it. I think he hated Kirishima-kun for something, but still acted really nice to him.

Actors, you're so weird.

"I'm just showing you my swimming suit for the summer… you don't like it? It's probably too small for me, you know? I had this swim suit since I was eight years old… Or maybe it's too revealing? You don't like that?"

Did I sound seductive? ;D

"I don't like it one bit."

I have a feeling I wasn't seductive.

Moments have passed, and many of my possible attempts of getting Nagi's attention failed miserably, making me feel so worn out and futile… Just like, if it was a disease or something…

I skulked over to my room, my lonely room, feeling hopeless. Not just hopeless, but _completley_ hopeless. I lo-liked the boy, and he hates me. And the way he acted earlier, he acted like how he always did before I told him about my feelings… How do I know, just how do I know, that he didn't hate me before?

I li—no, stop denying it—I _love_ a boy who hates me.

Wow, isn't my life just amazing? Don't you wish you were me?

I feel like dread! I could join Heaven's Gate at this rate! I don't know, I don't know, I don't know anymore…

The last time I felt like this…

*

*

5 minutes later

*

*  
"Nagihiko, can I share the bed with you?"

He slightly grunted, just loud enough for me to mewl over, but let me in the room anyway.

"I'll need all of the blanket to keep me warm, so you'll have to manage without."

In the middle of the night, I felt an arm around my waist, and I was warm all night, even without a blanket.

I felt like crying the next morning, when I looked at Nagihiko. His face was so pure, so serene, but my heart violently reacted to these observations. He looked so sweet, by nature. By memory, he hated me. It's going to end soon, this peace right now.

"Rima?"

Yeah? "Nagi?"

"What are you doing in my bed?"

"You let me share the bed with you, don't you remember?"

He seemed stunned.

"Did we do anything naughty, Rima?"

O_O

Wha--?

"Why are you asking that? Of course we didn't do anything naughty, you freak!"

"Rima?"

Ugh…

"Yes?"

"This isn't my room."

Well of course it isn't your room, you prune. Your mother disinherited you. That's when you came to us for hospitality, duh.

"It isn't."

"What am I doing here?"

He doesn't know… (WOW :O The power of scampy clothing. Amazing.)

Wait a minute—

I remember in an American comic that has something to do with Captain Boxers where the hypnotism thing erased memory…

But—

Only during what happens during the hypnotism, right?

Could it be that Nagihiko was hypnotized into being disinherited?

This Quiynh girl is one dangerous villian.

"Nagi?"

"Yeah?"

Just say it. "Do you know anything about a girl named Quiynh? And hypnotism? And your current family status?"

"Why ask so much…?"

"Nagi." I repeated sternly. "What was your last memory?"

"A dark alley." Wow. VERY pacific. "I—oh, dear—where are the masked men?"

"What masked--,"

"Rima, where is the masked man?" Who? Mucho libres? "They have my mom, Rima. They have my mom!"

"Wait. This is what's processing in my brain right now: You and your mom were ambushed and hypnotized into you being disinherited, and her disinheriting you, causing her to get pregnant, and you to seek aid…"

Seek aid, I'm learning from what I've just said. Maybe it wasn't their intention to make him come to _me_…

Nagihiko looked weak.

"My mom is pregnant?"

"You said so yourself."

"If my mom is pregnant," Nagihiko began, "and with a _girl_, I don't have to crossdress anymore."

"You don't say…"

"Rima. If I was hypnotized, then how am I un-hypnotized?"

Oh boy, I'd love to see the reaction to this.

"You were mesmorized by how awesome I look in my swimsuit." I never thought I'd ever have to say that in my life xD "My small, _tight_, swimsuit."

"My mom must be unhypnotized, too then, if she's pregnant… If a guy came to snap her into her senses…" Momentarily, there was a silence. I could almost see the animated lightbulb turn on from the top of Nagihiko's head. "Today is a Sunday, right?"

"Baaya!"

"Young master! You have returned!" I watched from a distance as the two celebrated their "Reunited-ness". I could say it warmed my heart, and I was brought to tears, but I'd be lying.

"Your mother will be so glad to see you… She'd thought the masked man had taken you away."

*snickers*

Another thought= Masked man? If Quiynh was the hypnotist behind the mask, then Nagihiko and his mom thought she was a man x3

Oh wow.

"Nagihiko?"

We both seemed alarmed.

There stood, in front of us, Nagihiko's mom with a not-so-unnoticable baby bulge.

"Mom…"

"Son…"

They didn't hug. They didn't even smile at eachother.

What a great way to greet your son after not seeing him for a month.

"Come home, son."

**I can't write. I thought I could, but I'm the worse author in the history of Fanfiction ever. God, do I deserve all this praise? Or all these favorites, I don't think I do! Man, you guys must be so blind to think I'm a good writer… Reading Meet Rima makes me sad. Reading She's Not Supposed to Be Here makes me sad, too. Reading anything from ex-PandaBear-36 makes me so depressed… Not because there's too much sadness in the story, but because it puts me down as a writer. Man, I need motivation…**

**Reviews are nice… (but not deserved)**


	18. Stuck in a Closet

"Mom, I missed you," Nagihiko began, his voice trembling, "but I don't want to go home."

His mother's face remained stiff, but soon enough, she regained her posture and replied in a forceful tone. "Where have you been staying?"

Nagi seemed like he'd just eaten a frog. A diseased frog, even.

"I've been at Mrs. Mashiro's guest room…"

Ms. Fujisaki was now a bomb just on the verge of exploding.

"What? How could you? Of all places to go—our summer home in Osama, our cabin near Mt. Fuji, our apartment in Tokyo—you decide to seek hospitality at _her_ house?"

Okay.

One, that's way too many homes, and don't tell me there's more in Europe, 'cause I don't want to hear it.

Two, what's wrong with our house? You rich people and your high expectations.

"Rima, let's go." Nagihiko demands in a forceful tone.

Obediently, I tail Nagihiko through the exit of the Fujisaki mansion, having the greatest idea of how to spend our Sunday.

* * *

"Ugh. It's so dusty in here…"

"So? It's the only time we have. My mom's at work, and she'll be back anytime now. Don't complain, wuss."

"But I feel so guilty looking through your mom's stuff like this…"

Ugh.

He's one serious wuss. For reals.

Or maybe he could be acting. Actors, I still don't get you guys.

"We're not looking through my mother's belongings," I say, a bit aggravated. "You could say we're scanning all her possessions for clues of your mother in her past."

Looking over at Nagihiko, I suddenly notice how he suddenly becomes interested in the spider web in the corner.

"Do you think," he begins, "that our mothers are bisexual and were once dating each other?"

Eh?

EW! Gross! No way! My mother is straight! As straight as a French-fry! I think… **(I'm trying not to use "O_O" LOL)**

"How straight is a French fry?"

"A _curly_ French fry?"

NO! A _STRAIGHT_ FRENCH FRY!

"Ugh. Suck it, Fujisaki."

"Suck wha--,"

Why did he stop speaking?

My eyes followed where his eyes lead, and then… wow.

How could I have been so blind?

In the right corner of the small closet, we both noticed a pile of scrapbooks and photo albums that most likely belong to my mom. Every book was labeled "79" all the way up to "93".

Probably, just maybe, could these labels represent years?

But if so, then why were there no more albums past "93"?

"I dare you--,"

"You open it."

Damn you, Fujisaki.

I'm scared to open it. I haven't moved from my current position, but my heart is already thumping so much.

"Fujisaki. I am older than you. Respect and listen to your elders, or else--,"

"You open it."

YUR. MOM.

"Okay, you listen here, I am—,"

"You open it."

"OH MY GOD, DON'T BE A--,"

"You open it."

"_WOOF!"_

I did not say that. Rimas don't "woof". I look over at Nagihiko. Nagihikos don't "woof" either.

…

I'm guessing…

It was MARU-CHAN IN MY MOM'S ROOM OMG.

"_WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF!"_

There's something else I'm forgetting. It's dangling on a thread to my memory, and it's really important. It's something about this room, it's something about…

"WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF *push*"

Oh yeah.

This is a door that is locked from the outside… How silly of me to have forgotten…

So…

Me and the guy I like locked in a closet, eh?

I feel like someone sent me to heaven.

But at the same time, I think I'm going to suffocate.

"Um, Rima?", Nagi asked. "I can't get out."

"I know you can't. We're locked in until someone gets us out."

He seems stunned by my statement.

"Alone with you? I don't think I'll be alive long enough for someone to get us out."

DEAL WITH IT. SHEEZ.

"I don't want to hear it…"

Seriously, is that how he thought of me? Someone who's totally uncomfortable to be around? Someone who is _frightening _to be around?

"Rima?"

"Another mean comment you want to get out of your system?"

He looked sad.

I feel sad that I made him sad.

"Um, we're alone, right? There's something I sort of wanted to tell you."

This comment, contrasting the previous one, made my heart do somersaults in excitement. I don't know, maybe I want to hear him say, "I love you." But what are the chances of that, anyway?

"I…"

Yeah, I'm listening…

"—love…"

Please, please continue…

"—my family." NO! Darn it, I was totally confident he would say the other thing, but… ugh. "I think I'm going back to live with my mom again. I don't remember anything while supposedly living with you and your mom, but a part of my soul doesn't want to leave you, but it feels like I have to. I don't want you to be angry, so--,"

"Nagihiko… I'm not angry, but…" –but what? "there's something aching in my heart. I don't know why, but I think you caused it…"

In one swift motion, Nagi leaned in towards me. Our foreheads were touching, and I could feel his warm breath against my face. He smiled at me, giving off this I'm-proud-of-you radiance, which made my heart ache all the more.

"I'm sorry," he says, slightly brushing his nose to the side of mine, "for hurting your heart."

All it took was for him to lean in just a little bit more for our lips to make contact. Just… just a couple of inches, I yearned for it. What has he done to me? Why do I feel so much like a monster?

I don't know, but…

When the monster wakes up, let it enjoy it's awakening.

Leaning in, I caught his lips with mine. The embrace felt almost unreal and forced, but he kissed back, and pinched me lightly at my shoulder, proving me wrong. How long will this last? How long will this bliss stay with me?

Not very long.

Quickly, our lips became separated from each other. I lingered to his for a bit… But I couldn't resist myself, because somewhere in my system told me that _that_ won't happen too often. And I am one to savor rarities.

…

Well, not really, but whatever!

"Why did you do that?" I ask a bit harshly.

He sighed. "You and I are teenagers in a small, dark closet. I have hormones, Rima. Let's just put it at that."

"Damn."

I want more, very true. However, I can't fathom why I don't just turn into a beast and get him to kiss me longer.

"When do we get out of here? Is your cell phone alive?"

"Um, no. Sorry."

I may sound like a sensitive cry-baby for saying this, but—

When he pulled away from me, I feel like I did something wrong. He seems in a hurry to get out of this closet, away from me. I feel like my heart is singing a mournful song that never ends. The song has no lyrics, none at all. It's a melody gently playing like a harp on my heartstrings.

Where did my heart learn to play this song?

* * *

**My life has been utter B.S for the past three days.**

**Okay, on Saturday, I close my YouTube account. I had 300 subscribers. I had a video on the verge on ten thousand viewers! I had SO many Rimahiko AMVs to come. But NOOO someone has to get in the way of things, huh?**

**On Sunday, I gain three pounds T^T. I try to walk it off, but I forgot to put on shoes (XD) and I got a splinter on my foot. Then, I attempt to write this chapter, inwhich I fail at x3**

**Today, Monday, someone called me annoying. Geez, fo, I KNOW I'm annoying, I don't LIVE to please you, ESPECIALLY now you! :P**

**Also, today, my heart began to hurt. My eyes got heavy. I felt unmotivated.**

**I asked some people about it. They said I'm having heart attack, I'm having PMS, or that I don't get too much sleep nowadays. **

**I think my heart hurts because I miss him.**

**(On the other hand, my birthday is on Saturday~ Dayum. I'm gonna be old.)**


	19. Does This Young Man Have A Penis? xD

Three hours in a closet together.

No window. (I'm suffocating.)

Nothing to do. (It's boring!)

No plumbing. (I HAVE. TO PEE.)

"Nagihiko," I ask, "I have to use the restroom."

He turned his head slowly. I was jealous by the way he did that. His hair was so bouncy, even the slightest movement made his purple locks dance.

His hair was pretty.

Everything about his har was pretty. It was soft, it's long, it's clean… even the color of his hair is beautiful! It's like… the same color as… as a potato.

"There's nothing we can do about it."

A negative response.

But why? Why does his aura feel so cold?

I feel so guilty. If I had charged my cell phone, then I could've called someone to open the door for us. I made Nagihiko mean.

"This is all my fault."

I look over at him, seeing that he's looking at me too. He has this look in his eyes, like he's not in this world anymore. Why is he looking at me so intently?

"It's not your fault."

"Um…Nagihiko?" I begin. I had this question in my mind since morning. "What was your last memory of me?"

He chuckled slightly, and softly said, "Our parents were 'meeting for the first time'. We were eating ice cream, and we kissed."

He remembered…

Nagihiko slowly leans in towards my face. Is he going to kiss me? A sense in my forehead trigered, making me nervous. I was nervous for Nagihiko, but I loved the fact that he was…taking an iniative towards me.

He begins to close his eyes, signalling that I should do the same. ( I wonder why people have to close their eyes when they kiss?)

His face suddenly became so close to mine, I could feel his breath warming my lips. It was warm and uneven, much like mine at the moment. I was trying not to breath, to be truthful. (What if my breath stinks?)

_THUD._

The soft sound that seemed to have impacted the ground startled both Nagi and I to stop what we were doing. My cheeks… are they getting warmer?

I start to become almost angry at what I see. Almost, because I am relieved, I am happy.

Relieved… _Nagi has a cell phone with him that's fully charged_. We can call someone to get us out of the closet.

Happy… He didn't use the cell phone. Did he maybe want to be with me?

I'm not going to keep my hopes too high.

"Um… I can explain."

"It's okay," I say, smiling at his sillyness (is that even a word?), "You don't have to explain."

And he gives me the dreadful, tempted look that he wants to kiss me again.

Except this time, nothing will stop us.

So we kiss, we kiss out everything. Well, I did anyway. I kiss out my worries, I kiss out the feeling that one day I'll want to be in that closet with him again, and I kiss out that I love him.

And then I realized how horribly wrong I was when I actually thought that there was going to be nothing to stop us.

The cell phone rang, Nagihiko ignored it.

But the cell phone wasn't what had interrupted us.

The ringing of the cell phone lead to footsteps being heard _walking to this closet_. We're still kissing…

But—

This person, who was walking to the closet, opened the door, watching an embarassing scene for Nagi and me…

"Um, welcome home dad."

* * *

My butt hurts, and so do my ears.

I've been sitting down in the kitchen for almost an hour, listening to my dad rant about how wrong it is to kiss girls, and morever wrong to kiss at my young age.

He didn't believe me when I told him Nagihiko was a boy.

He turned on Nagi. (No, sillies, he didn't _turn him on_.)

"YOU MA'AM! I DON'T KNOW WHY YOUR MOTHER ALLOWED YOU TO BECOME LESBIAN, OR BISEXUAL, OR TRANSEXUAL, OR POLYSEXUAL, BUT YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO KISS MY DAUGHTER SO INTENSELY. WHY, I REPEAT WHY, DID WERE YOU IN THE CLOSET WITH HER IN THE FIRST PLACE? YOUND LADY, I DEMAND AN--,"

My dad finally shut up.

Why?

Because my mom just arrived home from work. Shocker.

"Hunnie, you're home!", my mom exclaimed at my father.

Goodness gracious, she called him "hunnie".

She doesn't do that anymore! Why if she faki—Oh, I should've known.

Nagihiko's here :P

"I see you've met _Kento's_ son", she continued.

My dad's angry face melted into a face showing serene happiness.

There is something I'm not getting, and I don't really like that.

"You are Kento's _son_?"

Is he surprised because Nagihiko is a guy, or because he is the son of someone he apparently knows?

"Aw… I think I already love you like a son… I think it's fine if you and my daughter get married."

DAD!

As if a response to my thoughts, my dad froze.

"Dear, does this young man have a penis?"

"Yes, Hunnie, yes he--,"

"Young man, I hate you."

That was…odd.

"It's good to be of your aquintance, sir."

My dad's face shifted again.

"Oh, you're just like Kento! He was so polite, I would always tell him to loosen up a little bit, but he was tight on manners and such…" He did a swoon. "You even _sound _like Kento!"

He eyed me in a guilty way. (I am polite, father. Don't tell such barbaric lies.)

"Rima, you can go out with him."

My mom just carried on unloading the groceries. So much for relying on mom to make him stop embarassing me. I never even told my dad I liked Nagi, how did he just assume it?

The thought that maybe my affections were too obvious just struck me. I have to pretend that I don't care…

"But dad," I started to whine, _"Why?"_

The next words he said to me could've gotten him sued. "Because, _little girl_, I. Am. Your. Father."

Mom, help me!

…

Still can't rely on mom.

But—

I can rely on the fluffy, snow white, barking creature that was going to burst through the puppy door right about—

NOW!

…

Um, NOW!

Okay, well that's not working…

You see, my dad had a puppy when he was younger. He had it for about sixteen years, I think? It was around when I was three years old. But it died a year later, and my dad couldn't get over it.

And what do you know? Maru-chan enters the room _fashionably late_ (minus the _fashionably_ part).

When my dad saw Maru, it looked like he was ten years younger. He actually smiled, and it was like… like there was a part of him that was completed.

"Rima, do you remember the bitch we had almost ten years ago?"

"HUNNIE! WATCH YOUR MOUTH!"

"Dear, it was a _female dog." _He continued what he was previously saying. "It looked exactly like this when it was around this age. And do you remember why it died?" I shook my head. "It had puppies, but it was too old to hang around after the delivery, Rima. We had to bring the puppies to an animal shelter to be raised."

"Yeah, dad, and…?"

"Rima," he spoke, his voice trembling just a little bit. He picks up little Maru-chan and holds it close to him, "This is Kuru's great-grandbaby, I'm sure of it…"

I didn't really care about this as much as my dad did. But, my dad was happy. It made _me_ happy.

I'm so grateful to Maru-chan.

And I'm grateful to Nagihiko for giving me Maru-chan in the first place.

I think I even saw my mom tearing a bit, cooking dinner.

It feel like we're a happy family again.

* * *

I'm in bed right now.

What happened was that mom dropped me off at Nagihiko's house for a sleepover (I can't believe the parents approved. Was my dad one of Misaki's past loves or something?) so that she and Dad could catch up on things. She dressed up for the occasion, and just the thought of her having a good time with my dad made me feel warm inside.

"Rima?", Nagihiko said to me after I had showered. "Tomorrow is the third Monday of April, right?"

"Right."

"Oh. I have to help with setting up for Prom tomorrow… It's on that Friday, you know."

I hadn't thought about prom for a while. A while, like, five hours. It was nice while it lasted, not remembering the fact that that Quiynh girl might win using hypnotism.

"I'll help set up too," I offered, hopefully. Maybe I could sneak some poison in the punch and make sure only Quiynh drinks it…

I sat down in my mattress Nagihiko's mother carried into the room for me. Placing my bag near it, I stared at Nagihiko.

It pained me to see that I have fallen for someone so perfect, for someone so out of my reach… But yet, it feels like I am the closest girl to him.

Even closer to him that Amu, but I could be giving myself too much credit.

"Rima," Nagihiko called. He placed his arms on my mattress, and rested his headon his arms. "Thank you for letting me kiss you today."

I blushed, so inevitably… Why did he say things like that?

I tried to change the topic. "Amu told me when she slept over at your house, she had a sleeping bag. Why do I get a mattress?"

He smiled. "A sleeping bag isn't big enough for two."

And I had a feeling that tonight would be no different from the nights he had spent in my guest room.

* * *

**Things are getting better for me :)**

**Prom Jack is coming to an end, my lovely readers. Three more chapters or so and you can read my first Sci-Fi--nevermind. You read nothing.**

**You guys listen, this rant is not for me.**

**Don't flame. Don't hurt other people by speaking your mind. Sure, it's a good thing to be honest, but don't be honest if it's going to make someone feel bad about themselves. What if it was you?**

**Okay, rant done :D**

**Hey, the new Rimahiko chapter came out on my birthday! It's a sign~**

**No, I'm just kidding, it's not a sign :'D**

**I credit Goose-chan with the desciption of Nagi's beautiful, potato-like hair :)**

**Reviews are nice~**


	20. Quiynhiano? Where is this story leading?

We are in the auditorium right now.

It's really sort of empty in here, there's just me, Nagi, _Quiynh_ (tangerine sucker), Amu, and Tadase.

I was wondering how come the prom is in the auditorium this time instead of Nagi's house. I think Tsukasa made it like an official thing in this school now. What a freak.

But Nagi says—

"My mom would never allow it again."

"Orly?"

It was a good reason, I admit. I mean, it was a good _excuse._

No one is talking to Quiynh, he he.

…That was a mean thought.

You know what? I'll be the nice one and talk to Quiynh.

"Quuuuiiiiinnnnnyyyyhhhh?", I begin, going for a sickenly sweet voice. She looks at me. Her eyes are yucky. "Your eyes are yucky."

"Thanks Mashiro," she responds a second later, "I think your feet are massive."

"Mhm, you should be talking, SIZE TEN FOOTER."

"At least it's size ten for _women's_, not for _kids_."

Oh, how I hate this girl.

"Rima? Your feet are lovely."

Oh, how I like this boy.

I happily skip away from the monstrosity I was near to help lift the risers to make room for a dance floor.

But then the monstrosity spoke up.

"I'm going to be sitting on a throne in the middle of that stage, Mashiro. I will be basking on the stage light, and every one of you unworthy people get to look at me!"

"Then they better make the lighting dim, or else we unworthy, un-deserving people can see your face :O"

And then I got scared.

Scared, because I just remembered Quiynh was a hypnotist.

Also, I got her angry!

That means…

She's going to get pimples and we have to look at her. (I know. The ewness.)

So I keep walking to Nagihiko, and he smiles at me until I've sat down next to him. He's at the risers, carrying them onto the stage. He's really strong, shockingly. I personally consider karate to be more suitable for him than _Japanese dancing._

"Hi, Rima." His tone is oddly sorrowful. Just a little tiny bit, but I sensed it. We're both good liars, and good liars also know when others are lying.

"What's making you worry?"

"Worry, I don't--,"

I glared at him. He was trying to lie to me. "Nagi, what's going on?"

He looks at me bewilderedly, then he smiles. "I'm not worrying. I'm actually really ecstatic."

"Ecstatic? Oh my Kami, are you taking Ecstac--,"

"Rima," and then he smirks. I'm… I'm getting scared, "I recall everything that happened while I was at your house, RiRi-tan~" **(Tsuki No Kimi owns "RiRi-tan"! I only used it right there so others who use it could maybe give credit to her! Yeah, that's right. Follow my example u.u)**

And then I froze.

Not because I was turned on by the way his hair resembles a potato so much, or that his voice is so seductive, or that he was wearing a tight shirt I wanna rip off today, but because he remembers… my stupid confession…

"Oh," I start, laughing a little to ease the mood, "I wonder how that happened…"

"It's probably because Quinyh bought the same hypnotism kit as those two kids in Captain Underpants." Haha, very funny. (But I gotta admit, it's very likely.) "So, I was wondering~ Are we going out?"

It made my heart burst like… like a pimple when he asked me that.

"We… we can't go out. Our parents are archenemies, and if two people go out, they've gotta like eachother…"

"The two people _do_ like eachother."

"You don't get it, the term 'eachother' means _both_, and you see, you don't reciprocate my--,"

He shushes me with his finger, a result of his arm reaching forward to me. A result of his arm reaching forward to me, is that tight shirt is emphasizing his manboobs! And he has none omg. He's beautiful… I can imagine him shirtless now… It's like he's got friggen muscles on his chest. Like flat, square boobs… Or are they more like rectangle?

Congratulations, you've met Rima Mashiro, 14-year-old pervert to the extreme.

Be glad I'm not a female rapist. They're tricky.

"You're attractive to me, lovely girl."

"Ugh, don't confess to me so Nagiliciously. Do it more… Stupidly."

He seemed dumbfounded.

"I like your face."

"I like your chest."

… I swear, somewhere in this world, someone is facepalming me.

"Don't say that you're checking me out in such a dumb way. Do it more Nagiliciously."

Oh bother, he's copying me.

But I have to think. How would Nagi say that he wants to make out with someone…?

"How about we go behind the curtains and you show me how that nice-looking mouth works?"

Man, I feel so courageous for actually saying that…

He smirked, "How about we stay right here and you show me how you work out those cute lips?"

With a single gesture forward, we kissed.

I hope I'm working my lips right.

* * *

"Rima, look how great the auditorium looks!"

"Yeah! No one can even tell this place was a total dump before we came along~"

The cheering ended.

"Tadase, don't agree with Amu when she's talking to me."

"Sorry."

Amu and Tadase were right though. The auditorium looks like a total prom night.

"Amu," I smile, "We're killing tomorrow night."

And then—

I felt an earthquake. The ground below me shook insanely. I even almost fell to the ground, if not Nagi and Amu were there to support me. It was such a weird moment. Why did an earthquake have to occur right _now?_

The earthquake got worse.

But then, looking to my right, I realize it wasn't an earthquake.

Quiynh was running to the stage.

"That one's gonna be in the news."

Everyone, including me, cracks up at that not-so-nice-but-hilarious comment Amu made.

"You're gonna regret that one later, Hi_m_amori."

I can already tell she and Amu are just going to be the _greatest_ friends.

Our parents are supposed to pick us up right now. We're not allowed to be out on the streets past nine o'clock… and that's what it is now. I hope mom doesn't fret over this later.

Not because she has to get her car keys, turn on the car **(no sillies. How do you **_**turn on **_**a car? If you know what I mean…) **and drive, but because she has to pick me up and maybe face _Nagi's mom_. I'm praying that they don't come at the same time.

_Knock knock knock!_

I'm supposing that's Quiynh's mom, because the onomatopoeia is more like… _KNOCK!!!! KNOCK!!! KNOCK!!!!_

Yup, that's right. Capatalized letters and exclamation points. That's how loud the knocking was.

And it turns out, I was right.

Her mother was just like her, plus twenty years.

"QUINNIE-POP! MY BABEH KAKES."

"MUMMIE-KINS! MY HUNNIE POPPINS."

Bleh.

If my mom did that, I'd scream, _"Not in public!"_

Quinnie is incredibly odd.

Another knock was heard at the door,

And it was my mummie-kins :D

"Hi Rima! Hi Nagi-kunnnn~~~~"

I think my mom likes Nagi.

"…Quiynhiano, what are you doing here?"

I think my mom doesn't like Quiynh's mom, Quiynhiano.

"I'm here to pick up my daughter smoochums."

A third knock was heard at the door. Thank Kami, it must've known how awkward the silence was getting.

…So why did it have to make more silence?

"MISAKII-CHAAANNN."

The expression on Mrs. Fujisaki's face fell. "…Hiano… Hello."

"DO YOU REMEMBER MEH? I'M THE ONE WHO BROKE YOU THE BAD NEWS 15 YEARS AGO! MEMBEH? MEMBEH MEMBEH MEMBEH--,"

"Ugh! Shut UP!"

Thank you, mom.

"I know what you did 15 years ago, Quiynhiano. My daughter and my future son-in-law helped me figure it out! Thanks for ruining me and my best friend's marriage, you freaking LESBIAN."

Quiynhiano seemed severely offended.

"…You voted no on Prop 8?"

So wait, if Quiynhiano is a lesbian (I should probably be thankful I'm wearing pants) then how did she have Quiy—

"Rima, she probably gets drunk accidents a lot," Amu whispered to me. It was like she was reading my mind. Poor thing, she's cringing under a table.

"I'm going home. I have to read the newest issue of Playboy."

The two earthquakes exit the room together. I feel safe for Amu now, she's under the table, safe…

"Mashiro-chan?"

"Misaki-chii?"

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

**I like having parents fight, because I'm a freak. I wanted it to have a significance in the story, but nvm, that won't work. I'll need a few more chapters to do that, and I really don't feel like it :P**

**I had writer's block… it felt really weird =/**

**But my friend, J0rdan, she's a real inspiration :D**

**And Bree omg… she's a kill 8D**

**I wanna dedicate this chapter to them! **

**Please disregard grammatical errors, I'm too lazy to re-read it.**

**The next chapter will probably be the last~**

**Reviews are nice.**


	21. Holy Muchacha

**AUTHORS NOTE~~**

**(Did you see this coming?)**

**Oh boy, I'm gonna get SO many flames for this.**

**Okay, you guys. I don't wanna write the last chapter D8**

**I'll just say that Rima and Nagi hooked up, Rima gets Queen, then gives it to Amu (Prom Bride xD), who asks Ikuto to be her Prom Pirate.**

**Then, Yaya sees Kari at the punch bowl.**

**After that, they go get some ice cream :3**

**Then…**

**Well, that's all I had planned.**

**I'm so sorry. I made you guys wait a long time for an update, and what you get is this silly crap.**

**I'm lazy. I have exams this week… I HAVE A FUDGING DATE-GUY. (he's not my boyfriend :P He likes me and I like him and we go out. Period)**

**But I'll write my next story and I won't publish it untill I have 5 chapters already written out in the best form they can be.**

**I'm not gonna make the lazy mistake again.**

**Thank you for reading Prom Jack, my pretty reviewers, readers, and cheerleaders xD**

**(Wow. I had a LOT of plot holes. You think I shouhld tie them up in a sequel? O.O)**

**Kk, that's it. Bai 8D**


End file.
